The Fight for Earth 3: Rise of the Cyber-Daleks
by Doctor's Torchwood
Summary: Alien robots from a parallel universe have come to Earth with a mission of conquest. They are hybrids of Daleks and Cybermen and are the most powerful beings that the Doctor, S.H.I.E.L.D., and Avengers have ever faced. On top of it all, Missy and Ward have dangerous plans for the planet. This is their darkest hour. Can Earth's heroes prevail?
1. The Cyber-Daleks Arrive

_I do not own Doctor Who, Agents of Shield, Agent Carter, the Avengers, or Guardians of the Galaxy. Only this story. This is the fourth story in a series of stories called "The Fight for Earth" and "The Time of Heroes". See my profile for the correct order in which stories should be read. It is recommended that you read those other stories before continuing, but is not strictly necessary as there will be brief summaries of past events as necessary. Also, this story does contain spoilers for Agents of SHIELD season 3. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Cyber-Daleks Arrive

Xandar 2016

The Master was now a conqueror. Missy had raised an army of Cybermen back on Earth in 2015. Once she conquered Earth, she set out with Cyber battleships across the galaxy to the planet Xandar, where she hoped to add this planet to her new empire. Unfortunately, the Doctor, S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers destroyed all the Cybermen she left on Earth in her absence. Missy decided to finish her conquest of Xandar before returning to Earth. Her Cyberships had been hovering over this planet for a year now. The Xandarians put up an intense fight, but Missy could tell that her Cybermen would soon emerge victorious. Missy remained on the deck of her primary battleship in space, watching the battle below. With her was Grant Ward, her new companion. Missy knew that the battle would destroy much of the planet. So, she came up with a plan at the end of 2015 to literally teleport New York City onto this planet, instead of having to build a new capital city from scratch. It would've worked if not for the interference of Clara Oswald, Daredevil, and the Avengers. She also made a deal with Thanos, who was searching for the infinity stones. Missy was to find them for him in return for him allowing her to continue her conquests of the universe. Missy had a new plan to rebuild the broken planet below once she conquered it, which involved a terrible price to pay for planet Earth.

"What are we going to do once we finally win the battle?" Ward asked Missy as he stood next to her on the battleship in space, watching the battle rage on Xandar below.

"The plan is the same." Missy said. "If anything it's expanded."

"I thought we weren't doing that." Ward said. "We tried to teleport New York City here, but that didn't work."

"That's why I'm bringing different cities this time." Missy said.

"You want to teleport more cities here?" Ward asked.

"That way we kill three birds with one stone." Missy said. "Xandar gets rebuilt, Earth gets damaged, and then we'll be able to get one of the stones for Thanos."

"Which one?" Ward asked.

"The Mind Stone is on Earth." Missy said. "It's lodged inside the head of Vision."

"That Avenger?" Ward asked. "The one with the red face and green suit?"

"Where do you think he got his powers from?" Missy asked.

"What about S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Doctor?" Ward asked.

"They'll have too much on their plate." Missy said. "Trust me. I've thought this through. Everything is going according to plan."

* * *

Los Angeles, United States 1947

It had certainly been an interesting year so far. Agent Peggy Carter moved out to the west coast in 1946 with her friend Mr. Jarvis. Earlier in 1947, she returned to New York City to visit her friends Amy Pond and Rory Williams. There, she met Agent Coulson, Thor, and some others from the future. She helped them and the Doctor stop a future attack by the Zygons. Now, back in Los Angeles, she and Mr. Jarvis were enjoying a nice late night walk on the beach. The moon and the stars were shining bright, illuminating the dark sky. However, something else was glowing in the sky. It was something unusual. A small bright green object was falling to Earth from space.

"Mr. Jarvis." Agent Carter said. "What do suppose that is?"

"Something not of this world." Jarvis replied.

They watched as the small glowing green object fell in the distance in front of them at the very other end of the beach.

"We've got to see what that is before anyone else can get to it." Agent Carter said.

So, the two of them ran down the beach to see what strange green object had fallen to Earth from space.

* * *

Avengers Facility, United States 2016

It had been a crazy year for Earth's heroes. In the summer of 2015, Ultron literally tried to destroy the planet. Just days later, the Master (now called Missy) released an army of Cybermen and conquered the planet. She then left Earth with many of her Cybermen to conquer other worlds. With her gone, the Doctor, S.H.I.E.L.D., and the Avengers were able to destroy the Cybermen on Earth by sucking them through the Cardiff Rift. However, something came out of the Rift as well. It was Rose Tyler, the Doctor's former companion. She traveled back to this universe to seek help in defeating the Cyber-Daleks, a hybrid race of Cybermen and Daleks that originated on her parallel universe. The Cyber-Daleks had conquered the entire parallel Earth, which had its own version of the Doctor. However, this human Doctor went missing in the outbreak of the Cyber-Dalek attack and was presumed dead. Rose thought her only chance of saving her world was to find the Time Lord Doctor again. Clara Oswald decided to stop traveling with the Doctor for now so she could focus on her relationship with her boyfriend Danny Pink. So, The Doctor and Rose spent the last few months traveling the universe together again, looking for something she could use to return home and defeat the Cyber-Daleks.

Agent Coulson and S.H.I.E.L.D. were having a busy year as well. After defeating Jiaying, the Zygons, and the Cybermen, they had to focus on an Inhuman crisis. Jiaying had released special chemicals into the world that exposed and created Inhumans, people with super human powers and abilities. S.H.I.E.L.D. raced against H.Y.D.R.A. to find them. On top of it all, Jemma Simmons was missing for six months. She was trapped on the planet Maveth after falling through a portal known as the monolith. They eventually rescued her, but H.Y.D.R.A's evil ambition brought something evil back from that world as well. But that was a problem for another day. Also in 2015, Missy attempted to literally teleport New York City off planet Earth and move it across the galaxy. The Avengers teamed up with Clara Oswald, Danny Pink, some more of the Doctor's companions, and New York's vigilante hero Daredevil to defeat her. Unfortunately, not everyone made it out of this mission alive. The very same day that Clara and Danny set a date for their wedding, Danny Pink was killed in action. Clara was devastated.

Iron Man and Hawkeye took a step back from the Avengers. Thor was on Asgard and the Hulk was still missing. Now, in 2016 at the Avengers facility, Captain America, Black Widow, War Machine, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, and Vision watched as a Cyber-Dalek teleported into the blue sky. This was impossible. These evil killers should not have been able to figure out how to travel across parallel universes. If what Rose Tyler told them last year was true, then they needed to destroy this thing immediately. It looked exactly like a Dalek. However, it was purely silver and was ten times more powerful. On the parallel world, it was created by Tony Stark to defend the Earth when the Avengers couldn't. It was manufactured to be indestructible and powerful. The six Avengers were outside, scattered on the ground. They assumed the Cyber-Dalek would begin attacking. Instead it started talking.

"Where is Tony Stark?" The Cyber-Dalek asked with the voice of a Cyberman.

The question threw the heroes below off guard. An evil alien robot was hovering above them, waiting to strike. Why was it asking about Tony Stark? No one wanted to wait and find out. Captain America threw his shield with intense force at the Cyber-Dalek. However, it merely bounced off the creature and knocked it back slightly. He then caught the shield, surprised that it did not shatter the creature. Falcon and War Machine then flew up across from it and unleashed rounds of bullets at it. However, as with both Cybermen and Daleks, the bullets were ineffective and simply bounced off the creature. The Cyber-Dalek then fired a blue laser blast at the two flying heroes. Scarlet Witch used her powers to surround War Machine and Falcon in a red force field. The heroes were shielded from the blast, but the laser was so powerful that it broke the shield instantly. Vision then flew up in between the heroes and the Cyber-Dalek. He had the Mind Stone, one of the six infinity stones, lodged in his head. If that couldn't destroy the Dalek, then nothing could. A yellow energy blast shot out of its head, hit the Cyber-Dalek, and destroyed it. Soon after the battle, the Avengers regrouped with Agent Maria Hill in the conference room.

"How did that thing get to this universe?" Captain America asked.

"Travel between parallel worlds is supposed to be impossible, but there are always ways around it." Vision said. "Apparently the Cyber-Daleks have found one."

"That means they could be sending more." Maria Hill said.

"We need to warn Tony." Black Widow said. "They clearly want him for something."

"And S.H.I.E.L.D." Maria said. "Coulson needs to be aware of this. They've been doing work with Inhumans and travel between planets. Maybe they have something that can help."

"What about the Doctor?" Falcon asked. "Shouldn't we be trying to contact him."

"We can't." Captain America said. "We have no way to reach him."

"Clara does." Scarlet Witch said.

"She's all the way in London." War Machine said.

"Then it looks like some of you are going to London." Agent Hill said. "Here's what's going to happen. There are six of you. You'll split up into three teams of two. One team will go to Malibu and get Tony. One team will go to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secret headquarters and get a team from Coulson. The last team will go to London and get Clara Oswald and hopefully the Doctor. I'll watch the base while you're all gone. I suggest you all leave as soon as possible."

* * *

It was now night in the United States. A full moon loomed over the dark world below. Three quinjets had left earlier that day. Captain America and War Machine took one out to California to talk to Tony Stark. Black Widow and Vision took one to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secret headquarters to talk to Director Coulson. Falcon and Scarlet Witch flew one across the Atlantic Ocean to England in order to talk to Clara Oswald. In the darkness of the night over the Avengers Facility, two blue flashes of light briefly shined in the sky. Two more Cyber-Daleks had just teleported to this universe. Unfortunately for them, that was it. The Cyber-Daleks lacked the power to send any more of them from the parallel universe. It was up to these two to find Tony Stark if they ever wanted to complete their evil mission.


	2. Calling All Heroes

Chapter 2: Calling All Heroes

S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters 2016

The rescue mission was a success. Coulson led a mission to rescue Fitz and Simmons from a H.Y.D.R.A. base in England where they were forced to travel to the planet Maveth in search of an evil creature. As far as they knew, they succeeded in defeating H.Y.D.R.A. and making sure that creature remained on Maveth. Zephyr One, the plane they used to get there, now landed back at the secret S.H.I.E.L.D. base. Coulson and his entire team stepped onto the ground and were surprised to discover that they had visitors. Coulson, Skye, May, Fitz, Simmons, Bobbi, Hunter, Mack, and Lincoln exited the plane and found that Black Widow and Vision were waiting for them on the ground. They all took a brief moment to say hello to their old friends.

"How have you been?" Coulson asked. "I'm sorry we weren't able to help you out with Missy in New York last year."

"Don't worry about it." Black Widow said. "Hello Skye. Are you doing better with your powers?"

"It's Daisy now." She said. "And yes I'm doing much better."

"You didn't come here to catch up." Agent May said. "So why are you here?"

"Do you have a place where we can sit down and talk?" Black Widow asked.

Coulson then led the two Avengers and his team down the halls of the base into a large conference room. They all sat down and waited to hear what the Avengers had to say.

"Does this have anything to do with Inhumans?" Daisy asked.

"No." Vision said. "As far as we know they have nothing to do with this."

"Do you remember last year in Cardiff when we sent the Cybermen through the Rift?" Black Widow asked. When the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents nodded their heads forward, she continued. "Then, Rose Tyler fell out of the Rift. She warned us about evil creatures called Cyber-Daleks. She told us how they quickly conquered her entire parallel world and killed all those that stopped them, including the Avengers."

"Please tell me you're not going to say what I think you're going to say." Coulson said.

"Our biggest fears have come true." Black Widow said. "A Cyber-Dalek appeared at the Avengers facility and attacked us. It was looking for Iron Man."

"The other members of the team tried to destroy it and failed." Vision said. "The power of this stone was the only thing strong enough to kill it."

"The Cyber-Daleks have found a way to travel across parallel worlds?" Fitz asked.

"Yes." Black Widow said. "That's why we want your help to stop them before they can even get here."

"What exactly do you think we can do?" Simmons asked.

"We don't know." Vision said. "This is a dangerous enemy and there are only so many Avengers. You've been collecting Inhumans and training them."

"We've been finding them and helping them adjust to their new selves." Daisy said. "We aren't recruiting an army of super humans."

"Enhanced humans may the the best way to stop these monsters." Black Widow said.

"What about the Doctor?" Lincoln asked.

"We have no way of reaching him, but we're trying." Black Widow said. "We don't know if we'll be getting help from him this time."

"Then you can count on our help." Coulson said. "Mack. I want you to stay here and command the base. The rest of us are going with Natasha and Vision back to the Avengers Facility."

"Good luck." Mack said to them all.

"Are we really capable of dealing with those things?" Hunter asked.

"I guess we'll see." Bobbi said.

"Thank you for your help." Black Widow said. "Now let's get to the Quinjets and leave. We can't afford to lose any more time."

* * *

Malibu, United States 2016

A Quinjet landed on Tony Stark's front lawn in the middle of the night. The noise was enough to wake Tony and his wife Pepper. They rushed outside their mansion to find Captain America (arguably Tony's least favorite Avenger) and War Machine stepping out of the jet and walking up to them.

"What do you want?" Tony asked.

"We need your help." Captain America said.

"I told you." Tony said. "I resigned."

"Your life is in danger." War Machine said.

"What?" Pepper asked. "Who is it this time?"

"Has Tony told you about the Cyber-Daleks?"

"That's impossible." Tony said. "They can't even get here. They can't just travel between parallel worlds."

"Rose Tyler did it." Captain America said. "She's done it multiple times."

"One of them appeared out of nowhere and attacked the Avengers base." War Machine said. "it was looking for you. They want you for something."

"So what do you want me to do?" Tony said.

"Suit up." Captain America said. "And come back to the base with us. We'll go from there."

Tony glanced at Pepper, who gave him a look saying that it was ok for him to leave.

"Pepper." Tony said. "Go stay with your family. You're not safe here if evil robot killers from another universe are out to get me. Eventually, they'll find out where I live."

"Just be careful." She said.

The two of them then shared a kiss. Tony then went back inside to put on his special red armor. He was, once again, going to become Iron Man. What they did not know, was that two Cyber-Daleks had teleported to this universe and were on their way to California right now in search of Tony Stark.

* * *

Asgard 2016

The TARDIS landed in the grand, golden halls of the royal palace on Asgard. Inside the time traveling blue box was the Doctor and his current companion Rose Tyler. Ever since Rose came back from her parallel world, the old team had been traveling the universe once again, searching for a way for Rose to return home and a way for her to destroy the Cyber-Daleks once she got there. Their search led them to Asgard. The Doctor and Rose visited the Library in the 51st century. There, they learned about the six infinity stones. Any one of them would have enough power to destroy the Cyber-Daleks and perhaps even open up a hole in the universe where Rose could travel back to her own world. The infinity stones had been scattered across space many years ago. One of the stones was inside the Tesseract. The Tesseract was a blue cube that opened up a portal over New York City in 2012, allowing the Chitauri to invade the planet. Thankfully, the Avengers were there to stop it. The cube was used to open a portal for the Chitauri in New York City once again in 2013. This time the Daleks were also invading. It took the combined efforts of the Doctor, his friends, S.H.I.E.L.D., and the Avengers to defeat both enemies. Now, the Doctor and Rose were preparing to step out of the TARDIS, but they suddenly got an alert on the screen by the console.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Let's find out." The Doctor said as they both looked at the screen.

What they saw horrified them. There had been a breach in the walls of the universe. Two Cyber-Daleks had appeared on Earth.

"How did they learn to travel across universes?" Rose asked.

"They're smart." The Doctor said. "It was only a matter of time before they figured it out. The good news is it should just be those two. They should've used up any power or whatever energy they used just to get them here."

"One Cyber-Dalek is all they need." Rose said. "They multiply. They're part Cybermen. They'll convert people until they have a massive army that no one can defeat. That's what they did on my Earth."

"Then we better get the Tesseract." The Doctor said.

The Time Lord and the blonde woman stepped out of the TARDIS and into the beautiful halls of the royal palace. However, a few yards in front of them, were four guards standing in front of a door. In the middle of the four guards was the warrior Lady Sif.

"Hello Doctor." Sif said. "Welcome back to Asgard. Thor informed me of your physical transformation."

The Doctor met Sif for the first time when he brought his wife River Song here and they teamed up with Thor to defeat the enchantress Lorelei.

"How is Thor?" The Doctor asked.

"Well." Sif said. "Why have you come here?"

"We were hoping to borrow something from you." Rose said.

"Do you know what lies behind this door?" Sif asked.

"The Tesseract." The Doctor said.

"Did you come here with the intention of taking the Tesseract?" Sif asked.

"Can't you just let us borrow it for a little while?" The Doctor asked.

"I have no choice." Sif said. "In accordance with the law of Asgard, I must arrest you and detain you."

"No." The Doctor said. "I don't think you will."

The Doctor and Rose then swiftly ran back inside the TARDIS. Sif commanded her guards to go after the old Time Lord, but the blue box had already started to fade away. They tried and failed to get the Tesseract. Perhaps they would try again later. For now, they had to get to Earth and deal with the two Cyber-Daleks.

* * *

London, England 2016

Clara Oswald sat alone in her apartment. She hadn't been quite the same since Danny's death. They were going to get married, but he was killed by Missy's Slitheen in New York last year. She still worked as a teacher, but she longed now for her days of adventure. The Doctor never returned her calls anymore and she hadn't been asked to accompany S.H.I.E.L.D. on a mission in months. Without Danny, she couldn't stand the quiet. Suddenly, her door bell rang. Clara then opened it and was delighted to find the Falcon and Scarlet Witch, two friends she made last year while fighting Ultron in Sokovia and Missy in New York. She happily invited them inside and they sat down at her small kitchen table to talk.

"We need your help." Falcon said.

"What's going on?" Clara asked.

"Do you remember last year when Rose Tyler told us about the Cyber-Daleks?" Scarlet Witch asked.

"Of course." Clara said.

"They're here." Falcon said. "One of them invaded our base and almost killed us all. We were barely able to destroy it. We need to contact the Doctor, but we don't know how. Is there any way you can call him?"

"I've been trying." Clara said. "He never answers his phone."

Then, something's strange happened. An unusual wind raced through the apartment, accompanied by a strange sound. Clara knew this sound very well. It was the sound of the TARDIS materializing in her living room. The Doctor had finally returned.


	3. Missy's Back

Chapter 3: Missy's Back

London, England 2016

Clara Oswald, Falcon, and Scarlet Witch stood in Clara's apartment, watching the TARDIS materialize in her living room. After almost a year away from Earth and not answering Clara's calls, the Doctor was finally returning. Within a few moments, the blue box finally finished forming. The doors swung open and the spry old Time Lord stepped out into the apartment followed by Rose Tyler.

"Clara!" The Doctor said with a smile. "What are you doing with the Avengers?"

"You didn't answer my calls." Clara calmly said.

"I was busy." The Doctor said.

"You've been away awhile." Clara said. "You missed some things."

"We came back because we detected more trouble on Earth." The Doctor said.

"The Cyber-Daleks." Rose and Clara said at the same time.

"Then you know that one appeared here and attacked the Avengers base." Falcon said. "We were barely able to destroy it."

"Oh." Rose said. "Apparently they don't know."

"Don't know what?" Scarlet Witch asked.

"Two more Cyber-Daleks appeared on Earth." The Doctor said.

"Two!" Falcon said.

"That's the good news." The Doctor said. "The Cyber-Daleks can't send anymore over from the parallel universe. If we destroy these two then we should be safe here."

"How's that going by the way?" Clara asked. "That's what you and Rose were doing this whole time. You were looking for a way to destroy the Cyber-Daleks."

"We found something, but it's on Asgard." Rose said. "We tried to take it, but we were almost arrested."

"Doctor." Falcon said. "We need to get back to the Avengers facility and warn the others. Can we take the TARDIS."

"Sure, but there's one thing first." The Doctor said.

"What?" Falcon asked.

"Where's P.E.?" The Doctor asked.

"What?" Scarlet Witch asked.

"Clara's boyfriend." The Doctor said. "Danny. Where is he?"

"Dead." Clara said. "He died. He was murdered by Slitheen in New York."

"What?" The Doctor said. He was not expecting that response. "What we're Slitheen doing in New York?"

"Working for Missy." Clara said. "Like I said. You missed some things."

"Well what happened?" The Doctor asked. "Tell me everything."

"At the end of last year, three large wheels appeared across Manhattan." Clara said.

"Wheels?" The Doctor asked.

"That's what they were." Scarlet Witch said. "They were large silver circles the size of elephants with a big green gem in the center of them. The Avengers went to New York to investigate."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. was too busy to deal with it." Clara said. "So Coulson asked Danny and I to be part of a team that would investigate on their behalf."

"After awhile the gems started to glow." Falcon said. "Whenever they glowed, the city would shake. They created artificial earthquakes."

"At least that's what we thought at the time." Clara said. "Turns out they were teleportation devices."

"Missy hired the Slitheen to put them in New York." Falcon said.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"She's been conquering some planet in another galaxy and the destruction was intense." Clara said. "She thought that it would just be easier to teleport a big city onto the planet instead of having to rebuild from scratch."

"We eventually destroyed the green gems in the center of the wheels, thus deactivating the wheels entirely." Falcon said. "But not everyone made it out alive."

"I kept calling you." Clara said. "You didn't answer."

"Clara I'm so sorry." The Doctor said.

"Tell that to Danny." Clara said.

A brief, awkward moment of silence filled the room after that comment. Eventually, Falcon spoke again.

"We should really get back to the base." Falcon said.

"Right." The Doctor said. "Everyone in the TARDIS."

* * *

Avengers Facility, United States 2016

The TARDIS materialized inside the large conference room at the Avengers base. The long table had been filled by the Avengers and Coulson's S.H.I.E.L.D. team, though there were still some empty seats. The Doctor, Rose, Clara, Falcon, and Scarlet Witch stepped out. The Doctor said hello to his old friends and then took a seat at the table to get down to business. The only ones who were not there were Iron Man, Captain America, and War Machine. They had not yet returned from California.

"Welcome back Doctor." Coulson said.

"We have grave news." The Doctor said. "It's about the Cyber-Daleks."

"Something more urgent has popped up on the news." Agent May said.

"We already destroyed the one Cyber-Dalek. We can revisit the issue later." Black Widow said.

"That's just the problem." Rose said. "You didn't destroy the only Cyber-Dalek. Two more of them have just come over from the parallel world."

"We don't know where they are." Falcon said. "We need to find them and take them out. That's our top priority."

"That's our secondary priority." Daisy said.

"What?" The Doctor asked. "What could possibly be more important than the Cyber-Daleks?"

Black Widow then turned on the large TV at the other side of the room so that the Doctor and the others who came in the TARDIS could see the news. Clara, Falcon, and Scarlet Witch all recognized what was on the screen. They saw the same thing in New York City last year. A large silver wheel with a big green gem in the center had been placed in another city on Earth. This time, instead of New York City, it was Sydney, Australia.

"Is that the teleportation wheel you were talking about?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes." Clara said. "Missy's back."

"That's not all." Daisy said. "She put them in more than just one city this time."

"How many?" Scarlet Witch asked.

"Five." Simmons said.

"Sydney, San Francisco, Paris, Beijing, and Boston." Fitz said.

"Why those cities?" Clara asked. "They're all so far apart and so different."

"We don't know." Lincoln said. "All we know is that those cities have all been experiencing minor earthquake activity."

"Which means Missy is going to teleport them across the universe." Hunter said.

"We estimate that there will be millions of people who don't survive the trip." Bobbi said.

"Missy wants to bring cities to another world." Vision said. "She doesn't care how many people have to die to make that happen."

"What are we going to do?" Rose asked.

* * *

Captain America, Iron Man, and War Machine were in a quinjet flying over the mid-western United States. They were on their way back to the Avengers facility. However, the two Cyber-Daleks had locked onto their location. They were determined to capture Tony Stark by any means necessary. Armed with only bullets and a shield, these three heroes didn't stand a chance.


	4. The Battle Begins

Chapter 4: The Battle Begins

An Avengers quinjet was flying over the Midwestern United States on its way back to the home base in upstate New York. It was rapidly approaching the city of Chicago. Captain America was flying the jet while Iron Man and War Machine sat in the back. Tony Stark reluctantly rejoined the Avengers for the time being because the Cyber-Daleks are hunting him. He had no chance of fighting them off on his own. The Doctor usually showed up when aliens threatened the planet. Iron Man figured he could use the Time Lord's help as well. Suddenly, as they were flying through the clear blue sky, an alarm rang in the jet.

"What's going on?" War Machine asked.

"Cyber-Daleks." Captain America said. "There are two more of them out there. They found us."

Two powerful, silver Daleks were flying just outside the jet. The Captain engaged the weapons systems and fired mercilessly at the Cyber-Daleks. However, the quinjet's bullets bounced off their metal bodies and did not harm them at all. Then, one of the Cyber-Daleks fired a powerful blue laser blast that hit one of the wings of the jet. Instantaneously, the left jet wing exploded. The flaming plane could no longer stay up and started to plummet to the ground. Unfortunately, they were not above some open field. They were falling directly through the clouds into downtown Chicago.

"We need to get out of here." Iron Man said.

Iron Man then slightly propelled himself so that he was levitating within the falling plane. The floor was obviously no longer steady. Iron Man then used his lasers to blast open the back door and fly outside. War Machine grabbed Captain America and the two of them then flew out of the crashing, burning plane as well. Within seconds, the plane fell into the Chicago River, in the heart of the city beneath many tall skyscrapers. The splash was so high that it fell onto the streets drenching many pedestrians who happened to be walking by. The three heroes landed on the city streets next to the river. However, they had not escaped the Cyber-Daleks. The two metal monsters were hovering over downtown Chicago.

"I guess we're doing this now." Iron Man said.

"Just be careful." Captain America said. "There are civilians here."

The Cyber-Daleks then started firing blue laser blasts down at the heroes. They all dodged and began fighting. An intense battle had just begun in Chicago, while Missy's evil plans in other cities were also commencing.

* * *

Los Angeles, United States 1947

On a dark, quiet night, Agent Peggy Carter and her friend Mr. Jarvis were taking a relaxing walk on the beach. They watched as a glowing green object fell out of the sky and landed on the other end of the beach. Carter and Jarvis ran to investigate it. They had some experience with aliens in the past and hoped this was nothing like the Zygons. The knew that everyone in Los Angeles who was awake had seen this. They thought it important that they get to it before anyone else. When they finally reached the other end of the beach, they found that the falling object had made a small crater and was now deep in the sand. Peggy and Jarvis looked down inside the crater and found a glowing green rock about the size of a baseball.

"What is it?" Jarvis asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." Peggy said. "I wish the Doctor was here. We need to get this out of sight and investigate."

* * *

Avengers Facility, United States 2016

The Doctor, Coulson's S.H.I.E.L.D. team, and the Avengers watched on the TV screen in the conference room as a fight between Captain America, Iron Man, War Machine, and the Cyber-Daleks was unfolding in Chicago. The news was quick to broadcast this. The media speculated this might be in connection with the alien wheels that appeared across the Earth, but everyone in this room knew the truth. Missy was conquering Xandar, a planet across the galaxy. Much of the planet has already been destroyed. Missy decided to teleport major cities from Earth to Xandar instead of rebuilding cities on that planet from scratch. To do this, she placed large silver wheels the size of elephants in different cities across the planet. Each wheel had a large green gem in the center of it and was a powerful teleportation device. As the gems glowed, the cities began to shake. Eventually, they would be ripped from the Earth and brought to a new world. This process would leave millions of humans dead. The team was trying to figure out what to do. The alien wheels had appeared in San Francisco, Beijing, Paris, Sydney, and Boston.

"We'll have to divide our forces." Black Widow said. "That's the only way we can destroy all the wheels and the Cyber-Daleks."

"There's only so many of us and we have to get all across the world." Hunter said.

"We'll have small teams in each place." Falcon said.

"The Doctor can bring us there in the TARDIS." May said.

"What if we aren't enough?" Bobbi asked. "This seems like too much, even for us."

"There are others we can ask to help us." Vision said.

"Who?" Fitz asked.

"Antman." Falcon said. "He's already in San Francisco."

"And Daredevil." Scarlet Witch said. "He'd gladly help us as well. It would just be a quick stop in New York."

"I already have agents in Paris." Coulson said. "I sent them there last week on a secret mission that ended up being unimportant."

"I'm going to find Missy." The Doctor said. "She's not going to invade from the shadows again."

"If you find her then you'll find Ward." Daisy said. "I'm going with you."

"Me too." Rose and Clara said at the same time. Neither of them wanted to leave the Doctor's side.

"We'll figure out specifics later." Simmons said. "In case you haven't noticed, the world is being ripped apart."

"She's right." Lincoln said. "Let's just get in the TARDIS and go from there."

"I'll call Scott." Falcon said.

"Who?" Clara asked.

"Antman." Falcon replied.

"Then I'll call Matt." Clara said.

"Who?" Rose asked.

"Daredevil." Clara relied.

"Hurry up." The Doctor said. "We don't have all day."

The Doctor, Clara, Rose, S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers then packed into the TARDIS and prepared to race across the world to defeat the Cyber-Daleks and Missy. This would be their greatest fight yet and perhaps not everyone would survive.


	5. Across Planet Earth

Chapter 5: Across Planet Earth

Chicago, United States 2016

A battle was taking place in Chicago between Iron Man, Captain America, War Machine, and two Cyber-Daleks. In addition, Missy placed huge alien wheels across five cities that will teleport them off the planet, killing millions in the process. The TARDIS was carrying the Doctor, Clara Oswald, Rose Tyler, Coulson's S.H.I.E.L.D. team and the remaining Avengers. They were going to split up across the world to stop evil in six different cities at once. The TARDIS materialized at the top of the Willis Tower in Chicago, a black skyscraper rising over a thousand feet in the air. Vision flew out of the door into a chaotic scene. Iron Man and War Machine were flying through the air dodging blasts by two Cyber-Daleks. Vision soon flew into action to assist them. The Mind Stone in his head was the only thing powerful enough to destroy them. As he flew into the sky off the roof, the TARDIS dematerialized. They couldn't afford to stay for long. The green gems in the center of the alien wheels in the other five cities were glowing. That meant they were going to be activated soon.

Captain America was on the ground helping civilians find shelter. Chunks of skyscrapers were plummeting to the ground from stray Cyber-Dalek blasts. The two superheroes in their iron suits did not have the power to destroy the Cyber-Daleks. They were trying to lead the flying monsters out of the city, but that wasn't working. They were happy to see Vision flying around in the sky as well. He quickly unleashed a powerful yellow blast from the stone in his head. The blast hit one of the Cyber-Daleks directly, causing it to explode and be destroyed. One Cyber-Dalek remained. It saw that it's partner had been destroyed and knew that the survival of its species on this world was far more important than Tony Stark. At least for now. So, the last Cyber-Dalek retreated below into downtown. The tall skyscrapers provided cover. The flying heroes dived below after it, but lost the creature. They couldn't let it escape. It still had to be somewhere in the city. They just hoped they would find it before something even worse happened.

* * *

The Doctor used the sonic screwdriver on everyone in the TARDIS. They were all wearing ear pieces so they could communicate. The Doctor put all the ear pieces on the same frequency so they could communicate across the planet. They had to make a quick stop in New York to pick up another hero who would help them on their mission.

* * *

New York City, United States 2016

The TARDIS materialized in an apartment in the Hell's Kitchen section of Manhattan. This was the home of the man who became a vigilante hero last year. The people of New York knew him well as the Daredevil. Daredevil had worked with Clara and some of the Avengers to stop aliens in the city before. He gladly agreed to help again when Clara called him on her phone. Clara stepped out of the TARDIS and saw the man in the red suit waiting for her.

"Matt?" Clara asked.

"Clara." Daredevil said. "It's nice to hear your voice again. Let's not waste time."

Clara and Daredevil then walked into the TARDIS before it disappeared from the apartment.

* * *

Paris, France 2016

Director Coulson sent three S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives undercover into Paris last week to investigate a possible Inhuman. However, this ended up being a false lead. The three agents were already in Paris now that one of the large silver wheels appeared in the city directly under the Eiffel Tower. These three agents were very skilled and had traveled through time and space. They were Jack Harkness, Martha Jones, and Mickey Smith. They were in New York when the first of these wheels appeared last year. They knew exactly what they had to do. They had to destroy the gem in the center. Then, the shaking across the city would stop. They were very close to the Eiffel Tower now. The area was blocked off by police and there was no crowd around the tower. Jack, Martha, and Mickey were easily able to get passed the police barrier with their special passes. Now, all they had to do was save the world.

* * *

Boston, United States 2016

Missy's alien wheel had been placed in the Boston Common, a large green space surrounded by tall skyscrapers in the heart of the city, similar to Central Park in New York. This part of the city was deserted now. Police had forced everyone to evacuate. The TARDIS landed on the other side of the vast park. Then, Director Coulson, Scarlet Witch, and Daredevil stepped out. The TARDIS then disappeared, leaving them to destroy the wheel here.

"Where is it?" Scarlet Witch asked.

"Over there." Daredevil said. He could sense the large silver wheel that was lodged into the ground across the park. They could all feel the ground vibrating.

"We better hurry." Coulson said.

* * *

Beijing, China 2016

The TARDIS materialized in Tiananmen Square, a large space surrounded by large and impressive buildings in historic Chinese style. The large silver wheel with the green gem in the center was in the middle of the square. Agent May, Bobbi, and Falcon stepped out of the TARDIS. The blue box then disappeared as quickly as it came. The area had been cleared by police. Everything seemed quite in the normally busy square. Too quiet.

"This is too easy." May said.

"I'm not complaining." Falcon said.

"May's right." Bobbi said. "We should be cautious."

"We should be destroying that thing right now and saving everyone in this city." Falcon said. "So let's go. We'll be careful, but we can't just wait around."

* * *

San Francisco, United States 2016

The TARDIS now appeared on the docks of the sunny city of San Francisco in California. The silver wheel was stuck in the ground in front of the ferry building, with the downtown city skyscrapers behind it. The area was cleared by police and no one was around, just as in the other cities. Hunter, Fitz, and Simmons stepped out of the TARDIS and could see the ferry building in the distance. The TARDIS then dematerialized, off to its next location. The three S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were about to start running towards it, when they saw a man in a red suit run up to them. Once the man got close enough, the agents all recognized him as Antman. He wore a red suit that allowed him to shrink in size and gain extraordinary strength, among other skills. Falcon called him and asked him to help, since he lived in San Francisco anyway.

"Are you with S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Antman asked.

"Yes." Simmons said. "Have you been briefed on the situation."

"Big wheel go bye bye." Antman said. "Are the other Avengers not coming?"

"They're busy." Hunter said.

"Are we going to sit around and chat all day?" Fitz asked. "Or are we going to do this?"

The four of them then started running across the bay to get to the wheel in front of the ferry building.

* * *

Sydney, Australia 2016

The TARDIS materialized in the Royal Botanic Gardens in downtown Sydney. The silver wheel had been placed here under the cover of some trees. Black Widow and Lincoln exited the TARDIS together. Natasha had not been to Sydney since 2013. She helped defend an underground S.H.I.E.L.D. base when the Daleks invaded it. Now, she was back to face a new enemy and she had the help of an Inhuman with electric powers. The TARDIS quickly dematerialized.

"You ready for this?" Black Widow asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Lincoln said.

The two of them searched the beautiful park filled with green trees and flowers to find the silver wheel. Eventually they discovered it underneath some trees. Lincoln prepared to fire an electric blast and destroy the glowing green gem that was causing the ground to vibrate. However, something strange happened before he could. There was a bright flash of light in front of the wheel. When the light cleared, three Cybermen appeared and aimed their wrist lasers at the heroes. Missy clearly had sent them to defend the wheels. Cybermen appeared in front of the wheels in Boston, San Francisco, Paris, and Beijing as well. Missy was not going to let these cities go without a fight. Meanwhile, the Doctor, Clara, Rose, and Daisy were off to Xandar to face Missy and Ward head on.


	6. Another Galaxy

Chapter 6: Another Galaxy

Xandar 2016

The battle across the futuristic Earth-like planet of Xandar raged on. Cybermen flew in the skies. Much of the capital city had already been destroyed. However, one part of the capital remained untouched. Inside the halls of the capital building, where the high council determined the laws on the planet, there was a vault. Inside this vault contained the orb, a small purple ball with intense power. One of the six infinity stones was trapped inside, giving it almost god-like power. Missy had made a deal with Thanos to collect the six infinity stones for him. Now, Missy, Ward, and some Cybermen walked through the deserted halls of the partially destroyed capital building on their way to the vault to retrieve the orb.

They walked through a long, white hallway with many windows on the side. Through the windows, they could see the intense destruction outside. Suddenly, they heard a strange sound coming from inside the hall that made them all stop walking immediately. The sound was accompanied by the strange wind. Missy and Ward both recognized the noise and knew what was happening. The TARDIS was forming at the other side of the hall in front of them. Once the blue box was finished materializing, the door opened. The Doctor, Clara Oswald, Rose Tyler, and Daisy all stepped out. Ward was not expecting Daisy to be here. There was quite a bit of distance between Missy and the Doctor.

"At last we meet again." Missy said from the other side of the hall. "Come to congratulate me Doctor?"

"Let me blast her smug face out of this galaxy." Daisy said.

"Relax." The Doctor said. "There will be a time for that later."

"The wheels." Clara said. "They're all over Earth."

"Do you want me to give you a lecture on my evil plans?" Missy asked sarcastically. "I would've thought you could've figured that out by now. Honestly Doctor, what do you see in her?"

"We know the wheels will teleport those cities off Earth and bring them here." Rose said.

"Excellent." The Master said. "You must be Rose Tyler. I was watching you back when you and the Doctor first started traveling. Good lord did you have a hold on him."

"Enough." The Doctor said.

"Ward." Daisy yelled. "How could you let all this happen? This is a new low, even for you."

"You wouldn't understand Skye." Ward said.

"It's Daisy now." She said.

"Would you all mind getting out of the way?" Missy asked. "There's a vault behind you and I need to get to it."

"Why?" Clara asked. "What's so important that you had to come down here yourself and get it."

"Power." Missy said.

The three Cybermen behind Missy extended their wrist lasers and prepared to fire powerful blast at the four adversaries on the other side of the hall.

"Stand down." The Doctor said. "We've got agents all over Earth. They're going to destroy your wheels any second now."

"Oh Doctor." Missy said. "Did you really think I'd leave those undefended? As we speak my Cybermen are ambushing all your friends."

Missy's Cybermen were about to fire at the four people at the other end of the room, but then something truly unexpected happened. A small spacecraft came crashing in through the window and landed in the large space between the TARDIS and the Master. It broke not only glass, but also chunks of the wall. This took the Doctor and the Master both by surprise. Suddenly, a tall man with brown hair stepped out of the spaceship accompanied by a beautiful woman with dark hair and green skin. They were each carrying laser guns. Then, a large bald man with blue skin and a small raccoon wearing human clothes and walking on two legs also stepped out. They too were carrying laser guns.

"And just who are you clowns supposed to be?" Missy asked.

"Peter Quill." The brown haired man said. "Gamora, Rocket, and Drax. We're the Guardians of the Galaxy."

* * *

Chicago, United States 2016

One single Cyber-Dalek remained after a brutal fight with Iron Man, Captain America, War Machine, and Vision. The silver creature was now underground in the city sewers. It's mission was to capture Tony Stark. However, it would now need reinforcements. Since no more Cyber-Daleks could be sent from the parallel universe, more would have to be created here. The Cyber-Dalek was part Cyberman after all. It wasn't just a mindless killing machine. It was time for this Cyber-Dalek to start "upgrading" humans.


	7. World War

Chapter 7: World War

On five cities across planet Earth, fighting was about to get intense. Missy sent Cybermen to defend her teleportation wheels. If they succeeded, they would soon teleport Boston, San Francisco, Paris, Beijing, and Sydney off the face of the Earth, killing millions in the process. The Doctor's friends, S.H.I.E.L.D., and the Avengers have been scattered across these five cities preparing to fight the small squadrons of Cybermen that had just arrived. It was now or never. This was their only chance to stop Missy.

* * *

Paris, France 2016

The large silver wheel with a green gem in the center was directly under the Eiffel Tower. Three Cybermen had just appeared to defend it. Three time travelers turned S.H.I.E.L.D. agents stood in their way. Jack Harkness, Martha Jones, and Mickey Smith, each carrying a small laser gun, we're not afraid of the Cybermen.

"You will be deleted." The Cybermen said.

"You first." Jack said as he fired his laser gun, destroying the first Cyberman. The other two Cybermen then started firing. However, there were three targets. It was difficult for them to pay attention to all three of them at once as they ran around. Martha was able to take advantage of their confusion. She fired a blast that destroyed the second Cyberman.

"Yes!" Martha said.

With only one Cyberman left, there was hardly any battle. Mickey fired the final blast that destroyed this Cyberman as well. However, the heroes had little time to celebrate. Paris was shaking. The wheel was still active and ready to go. Agent Harkness ran under the tower and fired a laser blast at the glowing green gem in the center of the wheel, destroying it. Paris had been saved. However, there were still four other cities across the planet that were in grave danger.

* * *

Boston, United States 2016

Coulson, Scarlet Witch, and Daredevil stood in the Boston Common as three Cybermen appeared to attack them. Inside the large park surrounded by skyscrapers, resembling Central Park in New York, an intense battle was about to begin. The Cybermen fired laser blasts at high speeds. Scarlet Witch used her powers to generate a wall of red energy that served as a shield. The shield held up strong against the blasts, but it would not hold forever. They needed a plan. Dardevil then ran out of the protection of the red wall and jumped into one of the tall trees. The Cybermen were then split. Two of them began firing at the red vigilante in the tree. Daredevil jumped out of the tree as it burst into flames and landed on the ground to continue fighting.

Now, only one Cyberman was focused on Coulson and Scarlet Witch. The red wall then disappeared. Scarlet Witch then thrusted her arms forward, unleashing a powerful blast of red energy that hit the Cybermen directly, thus destroying it. Coulson then ran up to the broken silver alien and took its wrist laser which was dismembered from the rest of its body. Coulson then fired two laser blasts at the two Cybermen that Daredevil was distracting. The two Cybermen were then destroyed as well. However, Boston, like the other cities, was still shaking. Coulson fired the laser blast at the glowing green gem in the center of the alien wheel, destroying it and saving the city of Boston. Now, it was up to the other heroes to destroy the last three wheels.

* * *

Beijing, China 2016

Three Cybermen appeared in the center of Tiananmen Square and many historic Chinese buildings to defend the teleportation wheel from Agent May, Bobbi, and Falcon. Falcon flew into the air to try and fire bullets on the gem from above, just as he had done last year in New York City. However, he forgot that Cybermen had the ability to fly as well. One of the Cybermen rocketed itself into the air and began firing blasts. The other two remained on the ground and fired at May and Bobbi. The two women dodged all these lasers and charged towards the Cybermen. Bobbi began attacking one Cyberman with her electric batons and quickly dismembered it. Agent May was able to knock the Cyberman on the ground. Bobbi then came over and killed it with her electric weapons.

Now that the other two Cybermen were dead, the flying one turned its attention away from Falcon and began firing below at the two women. It was hard to hit two moving targets at once. May and Bobbi moved fast to confuse the Cyberman. Now that he wasn't being shot at, Falcon decided to destroy the wheel and end this. He flew past the distracted Cybermen and unleashed a storm of bullets from his hand guns down onto the glowing green gem. The big green rock was destroyed, rendering the wheel broken. Falcon then flew into the Cyberman and dragged it to the ground. It was there that Bobbi used her electric baton to destroy it. The city had stopped shaking.

"It's over." Bobbi said. "That wasn't so bad."

"I just got word from the others." Falcon said. "The wheels in Paris and Boston are gone too."

"What about San Francisco and Sydney?" May asked.

"No word yet." Falcon said. "They need to work fast."

* * *

San Francisco, United States 2016

Fitz, Simmons, Hunter, and Antman ran across the harbor on the edge of the city. To their right, was the bay and to their left were tall skyscrapers and a scared city. The silver wheel was in front of the ferry building on the water, which was now guarded by three Cybermen. The three silver men prepared to attack. Suddenly, it seemed that Antman had disappeared. In actuality he had become much smaller and was about to use his powers. Suddenly, the first Cyberman seemed to fall over out of nowhere. In reality Antman had jumped up high and punched the alien. The sensation felt like being hit with a bullet. The other Cybermen were confused. The three S.H.I.E.L.D. agents took advantage of this confusion. They whipped out small laser guns that they took from the TARDIS and blasted the Cybermen until they were completely destroyed. Antman then returned to normal size so that people could see him.

"Not bad." Antman said.

"Are you going to move?" Hunter asked.

"What?" Antman asked.

"The wheel is right behind you and the city is vibrating like crazy." Fitz said.

"Right." Antman said.

He moved out of the way and the three agents fired directly at the glowing green rock, destroying it and saving San Francisco. Only one wheel remained in Sydney. However, this time the Cybermen outnumbered the heroes. Millions had already been saved, but millions more could still potentially die.

* * *

Sydney, Australia 2016

Under a beautiful tree in the Royal Botanic Gardens in downtown Sydney, three Cybermen were preparing to fight for the last teleportation wheel. Black Widow and Lincoln stood in their way. A trained assassin and in Inhuman with powers of electricity. They were outnumbered and almost out of time. The city was vibrating. The teleportation was going to happen soon, killing millions in the process. Lincoln quickly fired a bolt of electricity from his hand that destroyed one of the Cybermen. The other two then started firing their lasers. Black Widow and Lincoln dodged them and hid behind trees and bushes. The laser blasts were setting the surrounding area on fire, which only added to their difficulty. The ground started to shake much more violently now, as if an earthquake was rushing through the city.

"We're too late." Lincoln said.

"Not yet." Black Widow said.

Black Widow then took a rock about the size of a coconut. It was heavy, but she was quite strong. She took careful aim. Then, she threw the rock with intense speed through the flames, past the Cybermen, and into the green gem in the center of the silver wheel. The wheel was deactivated and the city was safe. Missy's plans had failed once again. Now, Black Widow and Lincoln remained trapped in a burning park with two angry Cybermen.

* * *

Chicago, United States 2016

Iron Man, Captain America, War Machine, and Vision were still in Chicago hunting the last Cyber-Dalek. Some of the city had been destroyed during a battle with them earlier in the day. One managed to escape. It was imperative that they find it. They did not think to look in the sewers, where the last Cyber-Dalek had began kidnapping humans and "upgrading" them. The process was fast and painful. Humans were killed and reborn are monsters. While the heroes fought Missy's armies across Earth, a new Cyber-Dalek army was silently growing.


	8. Guardians of the Galaxy

Chapter 8: Guardians of the Galaxy

Xandar 2016

In one of the many long hallways of the partially destroyed capital building, a fight was about to ensue. On one end of the hallway was Missy, Ward, and some Cybermen. On the other end was the Doctor, Clara, Rose, and Daisy. In the middle, a small spaceship had just crashed through the window and landed. Then, the famous Guardians of the Galaxy emerged holding laser guns. Peter Quill, Gamora, Rocket, and Drax stepped out. They recognized that the Cybermen were the enemy and thus pointed their weapons at Missy and Ward.

"The Guardians of the Galaxy?" Missy asked. "Can't say I've ever heard of you."

"You must be Missy." Peter Quill said. "Your invasion of Xandar ends today. You won't get the Orb."

"Well I came all this way down here." Missy said. "It would be foolish of me not to at least try."

The Doctor, Clara, Rose, and Daisy stood in silence and watched as these strange vigilante space heroes prepared to fight Missy. Missy's four Cybermen began firing from their wrist lasers. The guardians soon dispersed and moved into action. Peter Quill, Gamora, and Drax fearlessly took positions and fired their blasts, destroying three of the Cybermen. Rocket, being a small raccoon, was able to charge towards the last Cyberman and avoid its blasts. Rocket then jumped up high and shot the Cybermen straight in the head, destroying it. Missy and Ward, recognizing that they had lost this round, teleported away from the scene and back to their battle ship that was hovering above the planet. The guardians then regrouped together and were just now noticing the Doctor and his friends on the other side of the hallway. They took aim and prepared to fight again.

"Don't shoot!" The Doctor yelled. "We're not the enemy. We were here trying to stop Missy and the Cybemen before you got here."

Gamora lowered her weapon.

"What are you doing?" Rocket asked. "We don't know anything about them. They could be secret agents or something."

"I recognize the blue box." Gamora said, noticing that the TARDIS was behind the four people. "Thanos used to tell us stories about the man in the blue box who traveled the galaxy helping people and how much of a threat he was. He called him the Doctor."

"That's me." The Doctor said. "Could you please lower your guns now?"

The others followed Gamora's lead and lowered their weapons. The four of them then walked over to the Doctor and his companions.

"So who are you all?" Clara asked. "Who are the Guardians of the Galaxy?"

"Just your classic band of misfits." Peter Quill said. "We worked together to stop Ronan the Accusor from using the Orb to destroy the galaxy."

"I'm Gamora." The green skinned woman said. "This is Peter, Drax, and Rocket."

"I'm the Doctor." The Time Lord said. "This is Clara, Rose and Daisy."

"Missy is attacking my home planet as well." Daisy said. "We tracked her here, hoping to take her out."

"What are those metal men that she has with her?" Drax asked.

As the Doctor began to tell the guardians about the Cybermen, Rose Tyler slowly backed up away from the group. Apparently, the Orb had vast amounts of power. Rose figured that this power would be enough to stop the Cyber-Daleks on her parallel world. So, she snuck off to go find it. Eventually, the Doctor finished his over-complicated story about the Cybermen and the Master.

"Will you help us Doctor?" Peter asked. "Xandar cannot keep fighting for much longer. The time is coming to end the Master's reign of terror."

"I want to." The Doctor said. "I really do, but I have to focus on Earth first. There's an evil monster there that is easily more dangerous than Missy and her Cybermen."

"What is it?" Rocket asked.

"It's called a Cyber-Dalek." The Doctor said.

"When we left Earth they were fighting Iron Man, Captain America, and War Machine in Chicago." Clara said.

"Who?" Gamora asked.

"Earth has its own guardians." Daisy said. "We have heroes who are trying their best to fight the Cyber-Daleks and Missy at the same time."

It was now that Rose Tyler quietly rejoined the group. She had successfully stolen the Orb without anyone noticing. The small, powerful purple ball was inside her jacket pocket.

"We should get back to Earth." Rose said. "The planet is in danger as long as one Cyber-Dalek is still there."

"What about us?" Peter asked. "What about Xandar."

"Keep fighting." The Doctor said. "We'll come back and help you as soon as we can. We came to fight Missy, but she told us that she put reinforcements of Cybermen back on Earth to defend her teleportation wheels. Our friends may need our help."

"Alright." Gamora said. "May we meet again soon Doctor."

The Guardians of the Gakaxy then piled back into their spaceship. They then flew off the ground and out the giant hole in the wall into the war torn sky. The Doctor, Clara, Daisy, and Rose then piled back into the TARDIS and prepared to depart for Earth. None of them were aware that Rose had successfully stolen the most powerful object on Xandar.


	9. The New Army

Chapter 9: The New Army

Los Angeles, United States 1947

Agent Carter and Mr. Jarvis sat in the living room on this dark night in California. They were studying a glowing green rock the size of a baseball that had fallen to Earth earlier that night. They quickly recovered it before anyone else could touch it.

"I wish the Doctor left me some way to communicate with him." Agent Carter said. "We could really use his expertise on this."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Jarvis asked.

Both Jarvis and Peggy moved away from the rock to see who was at the front door. They feared that it might be the police. However, they received a shock when they opened the door and found three Slitheen. Three tall, green, powerful, alien monsters were standing at their doorstep.

"Where is the rock?" The first Slitheen asked.

Peggy and Jarvis stood in a stunned silence.

"It's ours." The second Slitheen said. "We just...dropped it here by accident is all and we tracked it here. We know you have it. Give it to us or die."

* * *

Sydney, Australia 2016

Black Widow and Lincoln had destroyed the wheel in the royal botanical gardens, but at a cost. Much of the park was now on fire and two Cybermen were still on the loose. Lincoln tried to fire lightning blasts at them, but it was so hot that he had a hard time focusing. It seemed like these would be their final moments. However, the TARDIS soon started forming next to them just in time. Once the blue box finished materializing, Daisy ran out and unleashed a powerful sonic blast that sent the two Cybermen flying backwards and destroying them. She then helped Lincoln and Black Widow into the TARDIS.

* * *

Boston, United States 2016

The TARDIS made multiple stops around the world so the Doctor could pick up his friends who helped stop Missy's wheels and the Cybermen, thus saving millions of lives. The Doctor picked up Martha, Jack, and Mickey in Paris, May, Bobbi, and Falcon in Beijing, and Fitz, Simmons, Hunter, and Antman in San Francisco. Now, it had arrived in Boston to pick up Coulson, Scarlet Witch and Daredevil. Scarlet Witch entered the TARDIS. Coulson prepared to do so as well, but noticed that Daredevil wasn't following him.

"Aren't you coming?" Coulson asked.

"No." Daredevil replied. "I'm happy to help you out, but I made it clear that I don't want to be sucked into the Avengers. I'll catch a train back to New York."

"Thank you for all your help." Coulson said before entering the TARDIS.

* * *

Avengers Facility, United States 2016

Once again the large group was seated at the conference table to celebrate and collaborate all their information. The only people missing were Iron Man, Captain America, War Machine, and Vision.

"I give the highest possible thanks to each and every one of you." The Doctor said. "This planet would have been ripped apart if not for you."

"We know that Doctor." Coulson said. "And we appreciate it, but we'd really like to know what you, Clara, Rose, and Daisy found out about Missy."

"Her plans are more complex than we realized." Clara said. "She's after something. We stopped her from stealing the Orb. It's a powerful source of destructive energy. She wanted it for something."

"Was Ward there too?" Fitz asked.

"Ya." Daisy replied unhappily. "He was there."

"So what do we do now?" Simmons asked. "Earth is still in danger as long as she's out there."

"It's not like we have a space army to go across the universe and fight her." Hunter said.

"That's never stopped us before." Bobbi said.

"We have to be smart about this." May said. "Yes we're stronger together. We've proven that time and time again. But it would be foolish to think we can take Missy and Ward down without a calculated plan."

"Don't we need the rest of the Avengers first?" Rose asked.

"Where are they?" Jack asked.

"Chicago." Falcon said.

Black Widow then noticed that she was getting a call. It was from Captain America.

"It's Steve." Black Widow said. She then answered the phone. "Hello? Are you guys still in Chicago? Everyone else is back at the base..."

Everyone watched as Black Widow suddenly fell silent and then hung up the phone.

"What is it?" Scarlet Witch asked.

Black Widow did not answer. Instead, she turned on the large TV in the room to show the news. What everyone saw horrified them, especially Rose. They saw that an army of Cyber-Daleks had begun attacking Chicago. Rose's worst fear had come true. The Cyber-Daleks had multiplied and were beginning their first steps to taking over this world, just as they had done on the parallel Earth. The new Cyber-Dalek army had risen.


	10. The Purple God

Chapter 10: The Purple God

Avengers Facility, United States 2016

The Doctor, his friends, Coulson's S.H.I.E.L.D. team, and the Avengers sat in the large conference room and watched on the television screen as a newly formed army of Cyber-Daleks attacked the city of Chicago. Iron Man, Captain America, War Machine, and Vision were already there, but they desperately needed reinforcements.

"Where did they all come from?" Clara asked.

"They're part Cyberman." Rose said. "They can convert people into Cyber-Daleks."

"How did they create so many without anyone noticing?" The Doctor asked.

"They did the same thing on my world." Rose said. "If we don't stop them now then this world will end up just like the parallel one."

"We were barely ably to destroy one of those things." Falcon said. "How are we supposed to destroy a whole army?"

"We'll figure something out." Coulson said. "We always do."

"We need to get to Chicago immediately." May said.

"Everybody hop in the TARDIS." The Doctor said. "The world needs us again."

"I'll let Steve know we're coming." Black Widow said.

"What about Missy?" Fitz asked.

"We'll deal with her later." The Doctor said. "We can only deal with one problem at a time and this problem is more catastrophic."

So, everyone began piling into the TARDIS on a mission to get to Chicago and destroy the Cyber-Daleks.

* * *

Xandar 2016

Above the war torn planet of Xandar, the main Cyber battleship hovered in space. On the planet below, Missy's Cybermen continued to fight for control of the planet. Missy and Ward just arrived on the bridge of the spaceship after failing to steal the Orb from the planet below. The Orb contained one of the six Infinity Stones. A powerful being named Thanos commissioned Missy and Ward to locate the stones and bring them to him. So far, they had gotten nothing. Missy and Ward were about to plan their next move, when something strange happened. Missy and Ward were looking at each other. When they turned to look back at the Cybermen at the controls, they found that they were gone. They found that their entire ship was gone. Xandar was gone. They had apparently moved. Missy and Ward were somehow teleported somewhere else. Missy and Ward now found themselves outside. They stood on a gray, rocky ground similar to Earth's moon. When they looked up, they found that they were in space. There were numerous large chunks of rocks floating amongst the stars above them. Hovering just above them was a large man in a special throne. This man had a purple face and power hungry eyes. Missy and Ward recognized him as Thanos.

"You know why I have teleported you here." Thanos said.

"I can guess." Missy said. "I've been busy conquering planets and trying to steal cities, but I haven't forgotten about you dear. I had plans to steal the mind stone and the Orb and they both failed. Don't worry I'll try again."

"You'll try harder." Thanos said.

"You can stop with the vague threats." Missy said. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not scared of you."

"You should be." Thanos said. "I can crush the empire you're trying to build very quickly and very easily."

"Yes I know." Missy said. "You'll get your stones."

"How about I be more specific." Thanos said. "If you do not bring the stones to me, I'll kill you and replace you with someone who will."

"Easy." Ward said. "Let's all remain calm here. We promised we'd find them for you and we will."

"Be gone." Thanos said. "The next time I see you, you better have one of the stones with you."

Missy and Ward suddenly found themselves back in their spaceship. They could see the planet Xandar below them. They had been teleported back.

"What are we going to do?" Ward asked.

"The Cyber-Daleks are attacking Earth as we speak." Missy said. "I know how we can use that to our advantage. Get ready for action. I'm sending you to Chicago."


	11. Taken

Chapter 11: Taken

Chicago, United States 2016

The TARDIS materialized downtown next to the Chicago River. The Doctor, S.H.I.E.L.D., and the Avengers stepped out into a city under attack. Cyber-Daleks flew around the sky firing laser blasts in every direction. People frantically ran about the streets. The Avengers immediately sprung into action. They saw Iron Man, War Machine, and Vision flying around trying to fight the monsters from above. Captain America was down below helping civilians. Black Widow, Antman, Falcon, and Scarlet Witch ran from the TARDIS to join the fight. Martha, Jack, and Mickey also ran to join the fight. Coulson ordered the members of his team to go back inside the TARDIS while they formed a concrete plan. The Doctor, Clara, and Rose stayed inside as well to help them.

"So what do we do?" Clara asked. "It's not like we can open up the Cardiff Rift again."

"Do they have any weaknesses?" Coulson asked.

"Not that I know of." Rose said. "Back on my world we never figured out how to destroy them."

"We know the power of the stone in Vision's head is strong enough to destroy them." May said.

"Yes, but even he can't destroy them all by himself." The Doctor said.

"I think I know what might help." Rose said as she pulled out a glowing purple orb from her pocket.

"What is that?" Daisy asked.

"Remember when we went to Xandar and Missy and Ward were after something called the Orb?" Rose asked.

"You didn't." The Doctor said.

"I did." Rose said.

"Did what?" Fitz asked.

"I stole a powerful object from another planet." Rose said. "I thought I could use its power to go back to my world and destroy all the Cyber-Daleks."

"I can't believe you." The Doctor said.

"Well believe it." Rose said. "My entire planet, my family, and my life have been taken from me and I saw this as my only shot to get it back. We've been traveling in the TARDIS for months and found nothing. I did it because I saw no other option and now it might just help us save Chicago."

Suddenly, an alarm rang through the TARDIS.

"What's that?" Simmons asked.

The Doctor ran over to the monitor to see what was happening.

"It's Ward." The Doctor said.

"Ward?" Hunter asked. "Where is he?"

"On top of one of the skyscrapers." The Doctor said.

"What's he doing?" Bobbi asked.

"Whatever it is it can't be good." Clara said before running back outside. Everyone else soon followed.

The team rushed outside and gathered around the TARDIS. They looked upwards at the destruction of the city until they found Grant Ward standing high on top of a city skyscraper holding a small gun of some kind.

"What's he doing?" Coulson asked.

They all then saw Vision flying towards Ward. Evidently the Avenger had seen him and wanted to capture him so that they could get information about Missy later. However, Ward knew Vision was coming. He expected it. He wanted it. Ward quickly shot a tranquilizer dart at Vision that hit the flying Avenger right in the arm. The chemicals acted fast. He soon fell fast asleep. Vision crash landed on the roof next to Ward, still asleep. The team saw this from the ground and were horrified. Next, they saw a blue light flash on the top of the roof. The Doctor knew that Ward and Vision had just teleported away. In the midst of Cyber-Daleks flying everywhere and raining destructing down on Chicago, Ward has kidnapped the only one capable of actually destroying them.

"Where'd they go?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor said. "But I can find out. Back to the TARDIS!"

"Wait." Rose said. "You can't just leave. The city is being destroyed."

"The Avengers are here." The Doctor said. "You're here. You've got the Orb. Use it. Destroy the Cyber-Daleks. S.H.I.E.L.D. and I will go after Missy and Ward and get Vision back."

"Be careful." Rose said.

"Same to you." The Doctor said.

"Doctor." Coulson said. "We need to go."

At Coulson's direction, everyone then went back inside the TARDIS. Rose Tyler stood and watched as the TARDIS dematerialized, leaving her to fight the Cyber-Daleks in Chicago. The Avengers couldn't do it alone this time. She had the Orb. It was time to use it to save the human race from the Cyber-Daleks.


	12. End of Chicago

Chapter 12: End of Chicago

Chicago, United States 2016

The fight seemed desperate now. The city was under attack and the Doctor had fled, taking S.H.I.E.L.D. with him to rescue Vision from Missy and Ward. The rest of the Avengers were fighting the Cyber-Daleks in Chicago. Iron Man, War Machine, and Falcon flew through the skies and tried their best to destroy the creatures. However, their silver armor was all but impenetrable. Captain America, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, and Antman also tried fighting on the ground, but their skill set was not enough to destroy them either. Jack Harkness, Martha Jones, and Mickey Smith had laser guns and were firing them at the Cyber-Daleks, but even they could not crack the shell of a Cyber-Dalek. People were dying and the city was falling. The only one with the power to fight this was Rose Tyler.

Rose stood downtown, having just watched the TARDIS disappear. She was holding the Orb, a powerful purple sphere the size of a baseball that contained one of the infinity stones inside it. This gave it incredible power, enough to stop the Cyber-Daleks. So, Rose tried her best to focus. She had once looked into the heart of the TARDIS and became the Bad Wolf. She used her power to destroy the entire Dalek Empire. Now, all she had to do was become the Bad Wolf once again. She closed her eyes. She could feel the power of the Orb race through her. When she opened her eyes, her eyeballs were glowing bright purple. She was ready. Rose held the Orb in the air. Then, multiple powerful blasts of purple energy erupted from the small orb and flew across the city. As if by some sort of magic, the blasts only hit Cyber-Daleks, causing them to violently explode. The rest of the Avengers and the city saw what was happening. It seemed like a miracle.

Black Widow and Captain America saw that some Cyber-Daleks were now flying towards Rose to kill her. So, they soon ran up in front of her. Captain America used his shield to protect her from the laser blasts. Black Widow tried to run around and draw their fire off the Bad Wolf. Eventually, the Cyber-Daleks foolish enough to come near here were also violently destroyed by the purple blasts. It seemed that the Battle of Chicago was ending. However, some Cyber-Daleks remained and they were determined to carry out their initial mission. To do it, they still needed Tony Stark.

Iron Man was flying through the air with War Machine and Falcon behind him. Suddenly, the ten remaining Cyber-Daleks flew in front of them without warning. The three heroes crashed into what felt like a wall of steel in the sky. The force of the crash did nothing to the Cyber-Daleks, but knocked all three Avengers unconscious. They started to fall to the ground. One of the Cyber-Daleks launched a strange pink beam that hit Iron Man. Once it hit him, Iron Man stopped falling and began floating. The Cyber-Dalek had hit him with a tractor beam. The last ten Cyber-Daleks then started to flee the city. They flew northwest out of Chicago towards Canada, as an unconscious Iron Man floated behind them and followed them through the air. Scarlet Witch used her powers to protect War Machine and Falcon from the impacts of the ground. They soon woke up. Rose Tyler stopped using the power of the Orb. Every Cyber-Dalek in Chicago had been destroyed, except for the ten of them that escaped with Tony Stark. The heroes then regrouped downtown.

"Rose." Black Widow said. "How did you do that?"

"The Orb." Rose said. "It's a destructive power source from another planet."

"Can we talk about what happened to Vision and Tony?" Captain America asked.

"Vision was taken by Missy and Ward." Rose said. "The Doctor and Coulson's team went off to go rescue him."

"Tony was taken by about ten Cyber-Daleks." Scarlet Witch said. "They were fleeing northwest out of the city. They're gone now."

"We don't have the TARDIS." Falcon said. "We can't go after them."

"So what do we do now?" War Machine asked.

So, as the Avengers debated what to do and the Cyber-Daleks carried Tony into Canada, the TARDIS was about to arrive on an alien world on a mission to rescue a powerful Avenger from the talons of the Master and her companion Grant Ward.


	13. Alliances

Chapter 13: Alliances

Los Angeles, United States 1947

Agent Peggy Carter and Mr. Jarvis stood at the front door of Howard Stark's mansion. They were shocked to find that three Slitheen were standing just outside the door demanding to have the glowing green rock the size of a baseball that had fallen from space. Agent Carter and Mr. Jarvis took the rock into the living room to study it, but evidently it belonged to the Slitheen.

"What rock are you talking about?" Agent Carter asked.

o"Don't play dumb human." The first Slitheen said. "This is the closest house to the area where it crashed. We tracked your footprints in the sand. Hand it over."

"What's so special about it?" Peggy asked. "What does it do?"

"Never mind what it does." The Slitheen said. "Just hand it over."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a police car as its siren blasted. The car pulled up in front of the house. The police were most likely looking into the strange object that fell from the sky. However, as the police stepped out, they were shocked to find three tall, green aliens in front of the mansion. They reached for their guns, but the Slitheen were quick hunters. They lunged forward at the police and began killing them.

"Run." Agent Carter said to Mr. Jarvis.

Carter and Jarvis then immediately turned around and ran back into the living room. Mr. Jarvis picked up the rock in his hand and continued running throughout the house. They ran out passed the pool and through the backyard into the forest. The Slitheen, having finished their kill, ran after them. The three aliens appeared by the pool. They could smell that the humans had run into the nearby trees.

"You cannot escape us for long." The Slitheen shouted. "We're the best hunters in the universe and we will claim out prize."

* * *

Xandar 2016

Vision awoke slowly. The last thing he remembered was flying towards Grant Ward through Chicago as it was being destroyed by the Cyber-Daleks. Now, he was clearly somewhere else. Vision noticed that he was strapped down to a table. He couldn't move. A bright light was shining on him in this otherwise dark room. He couldn't see much beyond the light. All he knew was that he had to be set free. He tried to use the power of the Mind Stone. However, nothing was happening.

"I wouldn't try that." Missy said as she walked into the light with Ward standing next to her. "We've injected you with a powerful drug from the planet Xandar. You won't be able to use your powers again until it wears off."

"Where am I?" Vision asked.

"You're on a Cyber-Ship hovering above the planet Xandar in another galaxy." Missy said. "You're my prisoner."

"We're going to take that stone out of your head." Ward said.

"It is fused into me." Vision said. "We are one in the same."

"And you will be separated again." Missy said. "Now sit tight dear. We need to get this procedure underway before the Doctor gets here."

* * *

The TARDIS materialized on a spaceship that was flying through the morning skies of Xandar. The battle between Xandarians and Cybermen on the planet was still raging and was still quite destructive. This was a small spaceship with enough room for four people to fit comfortably. These four people happened to be Peter Quill, Gamora, Drax, and Rocket the raccoon, the Guardians of the Galaxy. The Guardians recognized the TARDIS from when they previously met the Doctor, Clara, Rose, and Daisy not that long ago. They landed the ship in a nearby forest under the cover of some trees. The Guardians then stepped out into the forest and awaited the Doctor and his friends to emerge from the TARDIS and come outside where they would have more room to talk. Soon, the Doctor, Clara, and Daisy stepped outside. However, this time there were more. The Doctor had brought all of Coulson's S.H.I.E.L.D. team including Director Coulson, May, Fitz, Simmons, Bobbi, Hunter, and Lincoln.

"Hello Doctor." Peter Quill said.

"Hello." The Doctor said. "This is Phil Coulson, the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. back on Earth and his team. S.H.I.E.L.D., these are the Guardians of the Galaxy."

"Why have you returned here?" Gamora asked.

"We need your help." Clara said. "Missy kidnapped one of Earth's most powerful heroes. Without him, we can't stop the Cyber-Daleks."

"You want us to help you save Earth?" Rocket asked. "You said you wouldn't help us save Xandar because you had to save Earth."

"Now I see that the two problems are connected." The Doctor said. "By stopping Missy, we can save two worlds at once. Earth and Xandar will be saved."

"Where is Missy?" Drax asked.

"She's here somewhere." Daisy said. "The TARDIS tracked her."

"Why did she take this hero?" Gamora asked.

"He gets his power from a yellow stone." Coulson said. "I can only guess that she wants that power for herself."

"Let's all go to the TARDIS." Peter said. "It has just a little more room and it will be a lot easier to sneak up on Missy."

The Doctor, Clara, S.H.I.E.L.D., and the Guardians of the Galaxy then walked back through the Guardians' small ship and boarded the TARDS to begin their search for Missy and Vision. However, they did not know that they were being watched. From his chair far across the stars, the all powerful Thanos saw the heroes make their alliance. He just hoped that Missy and Ward could bring him the Mind Stone before the Doctor became a problem.


	14. Toronto

Chapter 14: Toronto

Chicago, United States 2016

The Battle of Chicago was finally over. The few remaining Cyber-Daleks had escaped. Unfortunately, they kidnapped Iron Man to use in the next phase of their plan. They flew out of the city. Without the TARDIS, the Avengers, Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Mickey Smith, and Jack Harkness had no way to find him. They regrouped in Grant Park, surrounded by skyscrapers and the waters of Lake Michigan.

"Vision was taken by Missy and Ward." Rose said. "The Doctor and Coulson's team went off to go rescue him."

"Tony was taken by about ten Cyber-Daleks." Scarlet Witch said. "They were fleeing northwest out of the city. They're gone now."

"We don't have the TARDIS." Falcon said. "We can't go after them."

"So what do we do now?" War Machine asked.

Captain America then took out a small device from his pocket that looked like an iPhone. He turned it on and suddenly saw a blinking light over a map of the United States.

"What is that?" Black Widow asked.

"It's a tracker I put on Tony awhile ago." Captain America said. "In case the world ever needed him, I wanted to be sure he would be found."

"So where is he now?" Martha asked.

"It looks like they're headed straight for Toronto." Captain America said.

"What?" Jack asked. "Why?"

"I don't know, but we need to find out and we have no way of getting there." Captain America said.

Suddenly, two small Quinjets seemed to appear in the sky and land in the park near the Avengers. One was piloted by Nick Fury. The other was piloted by Maria Hill. Fury and Hill soon stepped out of the jets and made their way to the heroes.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead or missing?" Captain America asked.

"It's come to my attention that the Cyber-Daleks have taken Tony Stark and you have no way to follow them."

"You're welcome." Maria Hill said.

"What's so important about Toronto that the Cyber-Daleks would take Iron Man there?" Mickey asked.

"I'm not sure." Fury said. "Let's find out."

The team then piled into the two jets and flew out of the broken city of Chicago after the Cyber-Daleks.

* * *

Toronto, Canada 2016

The Cyber-Daleks using their tractor beam to bring Iron Man along flew downwards into an abandoned part of the docks for the city. They came to an old warehouse with the glowing city towering behind it.

"Why are we here?" Iron Man asked.

"You will lead the genesis of the Cyber-Daleks." One Cyber-Dalek said.

"I don't think I will." He replied.

"On the parallel world, you were our creator." The Cyber-Dalek said. "On this world, you will be our salvation."

"I recognize this warehouse." Iron Man said. "This was one of the spots that we mass produced the Iron Legion before Ultron took them all over. Then we shut it down."

"With a few modifications, this factory will no longer produce Iron Man robots. It will produce Cyber-Daleks. You will type the code necessary for entry." The Cyber-Dalek said.

"Why don't you just blast it open?" Iron Man said.

"We need your code to convert this facility to manufacture Cyber-Daleks." It said. "Do it, or we will kill Pepper Potts. We did it on our original world easily."

"Fine." Tony reluctantly said.

He went over to a keypad by the door and typed it the special code. Then, the old doors opened. Inside were unused parts and skeletons from the Iron Legion. Slowly, the conveyor belts and lights began to turn on.

"Everything will change now." The Cyber-Dalek said. "In a matter of hours, we will have a new Cyber-Dalek army."


	15. The Trap

Chapter 15: The Trap

The Doctor, Clara, the S.H.I.E.L.D. team, and the Guardians of the Galaxy were crowded into the TARDIS as it hurdled through time and space, trying to locate Vision. Missy and Ward had kidnapped this powerful Avenger to extract the Mind Stone from his head and deliver it to Thanos. It was imperative that they save Vision and return to Earth. He was the only one powerful enough to destroy the Cyber-Daleks. The Doctor was fidgeting with the TARDIS console trying to locate Vision as the others stood around him and watched.

"So how exactly does this thing fly?" Peter Quill asked.

"Time Lord science." The Doctor said.

"What?" Gamora asked.

"Just go with it." Clara said.

"If Missy has him, then he's probably on one of her Cyber-Ships over Xandar." Rocket said.

"That's what I'm looking for now." The Doctor said. "I'm sure that's where he is. I just need to be sure that we're going to the right ship."

"So how are we supposed to take on a hoard of Cybermen?" Hunter asked. "Not all of us have alien laser guns or inhuman superpowers."

"Those of us who do will take care of it." Lincoln said.

"No way." May said. "I didn't come all this way to not fight some aliens."

"We have our own skills." Bobbi said. "Don't worry about us."

"I don't care what you do as long as I get to take down Ward." Daisy said. "He's betrayed us all too many times."

"As much as I agree with you Skye..." Coulson said.

"Daisy." She interjected.

"Right. Sorry." Coulson said. "As much as I agree with you Daisy, we need to remember that this is a rescue mission. Our top priority is rescuing Vision and bringing him back to Earth safely. We aren't hunting down Grant Ward. At least not today."

"But if we happen to see Ward anyway..." Fitz said.

"Then he'll have nowhere to hide." Coulson said.

"Are you all quite finished?" The Doctor asked. "I found the ship where Vision is being kept."

The large team prepared their weapons and themselves for battle as the Doctor landed the TARDIS inside one of Missy's massive war ships that was crawling with Cybermen. The Doctor went to the door as agents, warriors, and assassins from across the universe lined up behind him. The old Time Lord slowly opened the door and found that the room outside was pitch black. He couldn't see a thing. He took out his sonic screwdriver and activated it to turn on the lights. However, nothing happened. The bright blue glow from the screwdriver did create some light. The Doctor was able to use it as a flashlight. However, he couldn't see very far. As far as he could tell, they had landed in some empty cold room. The team exited the TARDIS behind the Doctor one by one. The only noises in this black room were their footsteps and the sound of the TARDIS doors shutting as the last person exited.

"This doesn't make any sense." Drax said. "Why will they not come out and face us?"

Suddenly, they heard the voice of Missy calling out from the darkness.

"Well since you asked." She said.

The lights then suddenly came on. The heroes discovered that they were in a large room about the size of a soccer field. They stood in the center, but all around them were hundreds of Cybermen, waiting to attack.

"Missy!" The Doctor shouted.

Missy was not there, but her voice was coming through from a loudspeaker.

"I knew you'd follow me here." Missy said. "So I put together a little trap for you. Good luck surviving this. Sorry I can't stay and chat. I've got an Avenger to attend to."

The Cybermen then started moving into attack position. The heroes were about to have the fight of their lives for survival against hundreds of cold, powerful Cybermen. Meanwhile on Earth, the Cyber-Dalek army was rapidly growing.


	16. The Battle of Toronto part 1

Chapter 16: The Battle of Toronto part 1

Two quinjets were flying in Canadian airspace on their way to Toronto. The first one was carrying Nick Fury, Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Jack Harkness, Mickey Smith, and Captain America. The second one was carrying Maria Hill, Black Widow, Falcon, War Machine, and Scarlet Witch. They needed to get to Toronto, defeat the Cyber-Daleks, and rescue Tony Stark. The two quinjets were flying side by side and had open lines of communication with each other.

"I still don't get why Toronto." Rose said. "Why would the Cyber-Daleks instinctively go there?"

"I have a theory." Nick Fury said. "I pray to God that I'm wrong."

"Well what is it?" Jack asked.

"There's a warehouse in Toronto where we used to manufacture robots as part of the Iron Legion." Fury said. "As you can probably imagine, we shut it down after the Ultron incident."

"You think the Cyber-Daleks are going to use the factory." Agent Hill said.

"That's why they need Iron Man." Black Widow said. "They'll need him to reboot the warehouse into a factory."

"They won't be manufacturing Iron Legion robots." Fury said. "They'll be making more Cyber-Daleks."

"What if the Doctor doesn't come back with Vision?" Falcon asked. "What are we supposed to do?"

"I still have the Orb." Rose said. "It destroyed all those Cyber-Daleks in Chicago."

"Can it destroy an entire army?" Scarlet Witch asked.

"We'll find out." Rose said.

By now, the heroes could see the skyline of Toronto and the Quinjets were rapidly approaching it. As they moved closer, they could make out something strange with the city. They saw figures moving around in the air. As they got closer, they could see that these figures were hundreds of Cyber-Daleks flying through the sky, blasting lasers down into the city below.

"We're too late." War Machine said.

"This is Tony." The voice of Iron Man said. "Come in. Is anyone there?"

Iron Man was contacting the Quinjets from inside the warehouse. Nick Fury patched him into the communications network on the Quinjets.

"We read you Tony." Fury said. "What's going on?"

"They converted one of the Iron Legion factories into a Cyber-Dalek factory. They're keeping me prisoner inside."

"Really?" Rose said. "They're keeping you alive. That's not like them. Why are they doing that?"

"They must still need me for something." Iron Man said.

"We're coming to get you." Black Widow said. "We're almost in Toronto."

"Just be careful." Iron Man said. "These things are ruthless."

"We noticed." Fury said.

The Quinjets started to descend so they could land in front of the warehouse and rescue Tony. However, while still in the air, they noticed a dozen Cyber-Daleks were rushing towards them.

"They're coming." Martha said. "What do we do?"

"We fight." Captain America said.


	17. The Power of the Stones

Chapter 17: The Power of the Stones

Los Angeles, United States 1947

Agent Peggy Carter and her friend Mr. Jarvis were running through the forest outside Los Angeles under the cover of night. They were being hunted by three deadly Slitheen, who were after a glowing green rock that Agent Carter found on the nearby beach. Jarvis held onto the rock as the two of them rushed through the trees. Carter and Jarvis had attempted to study the rock, but they were unable to actually determine exactly what made it so special and why the Slitheen were after it. As the two of them ran, Mr. Jarvis tripped on a large branch and fell, dropping the rock as he fell.

"Mr Jarvis!" Peggy said as she stopped to help him up. "Are you quite alright?"

"Yes Miss Carter." He replied.

Peggy then picked up the rock. However, they had been found. The three Slitheen emerged from the trees just a few yards behind them.

"Nowhere to run humans." The first Slitheen said. "Hand it over now!"

"God I wish the Doctor was here." Peggy said.

"Who?" The second Slitheen asked.

"The Doctor." Agent Carter said. "He's a Time Lord. I've watched him defeat Weeping Angels and Zygons. He'd stop you too if he was here."

"Well he's not." The Slitheen said. "There's no one that can save you now."

The three Slitheen then lunged at the two humans. Peggy instinctively thrusted her arms in front of her face. As she did, the glowing green rock from space in her hand unleashed a powerful green energy blast that disintegrated the three Slitheen. Peggy and Jarvis were both taken by surprise. The Slitheen were gone. It was now that Agent Carter knew she was holding onto an alien weapon. She wished for the Doctor to come back to help her more than ever.

* * *

Missy's Cybership Hovering Above Xandar, 2016

The Master had laid a devilishly clever trap for the Doctor and his friends. The Doctor, Clara, Coulson, May, Fitz, Simmons, Bobbi, Hunter, Daisy, Lincoln, Peter Quill, Gamora, Drax, and Rocket were in a large room about the size of a soccer field surrounded by Cybermen. They had to rescue Vision and stop Missy's evil plans. The only way out was to fight. Lincoln was the first one to attack, sending a blast of lightning that destroyed many of the Cybermen in their direct vicinity. Daisy struck next with a powerful sonic blast that destroyed most of the other Cybermen. The Guardians of the Galaxy also sprang into action, using their laser guns to blast Cybermen. Small laser explosions erupted as stray lasers from the Guardians and the Cybermen hit the walls and floor. With the power of two Inhumans and a team of galactic warriors, they were able to defeat the Cybermen in a matter of minutes.

"So what now?" Clara asked. "How do we locate Vision?"

"Sonic screwdriver." The Doctor said as he took out his alien device and began to utilize it. "Follow me."

The Doctor led this massive team through the halls of the Cybership. Though Lincoln and Daisy were in front of the Doctor, so they could destroy the numerous Cybermen that appeared in the halls with their powers. Eventually, they came to a closed door. The Doctor attempted to open it with his sonic screwdriver, but he failed. The door remained shut.

"Why isn't it opening?" Coulson asked.

"Missy." The Doctor said. "It's a special Time Lord lock. My sonic screwdriver can't open it."

"Then how do we get inside?" May asked.

"Let me try." Daisy said.

Daisy then stepped in front of the door and thrusted her arm forward, sending an intense sonic blast that easily broke the door and sent it flying backwards into the room. The team then stepped inside and found Vision strapped to a table. There was no one else in the room. No Cybermen. No Grant Ward. No Missy. The team then rushed in and crowded around Vision, who was unconscious, but alive. However, there was something truly awful about Vision's condition. The Mind Stone was missing. The yellow stone that was lodged in his head and gave him his power had been removed.

"It's gone." Bobbi said. "Ward and Missy must have taken it."

"Vision isn't waking up." Fitz said as he examined Vision and tried to awaken him.

"It must be the stone." Simmons said. "It's what gave him life in the first place. Without it, he's just a shell."

"We have to get it back then." Hunter said.

"Without that stone we can't stop the Cybermen." Peter Quill said. "She's so close to conquering Xandar."

"Missy couldn't have gotten too far." Lincoln said.

"You don't know her like I do." The Doctor said. "The Master could be anywhere."

* * *

Missy and Ward were flying through space in a small escape pod. They had left The Cyberships and the battle on Xandar behind for now. They had escaped with the Mind Stone. Missy was holding it in her hand. The escape pod was about the size of a quinjet, but slightly smaller. Missy sat in the pilot's chair, holding the yellow Mind Stone in her palm. Ward sat next to her.

"We have the Mind Stone now." Ward said. "Why don't we just use it to destroy Thanos and take his power for ourselves."

"Be careful with that kind of talk." Missy said. "Only an idiot would try to fight an enemy he can't beat. Even with this stone, Thanos still has incredible power. I'm a Time Lord. It's basically the next best thing to immortality. Thanos knows how to kill me dead instantly with no regeneration."

"I don't understand." Ward said.

"Understand that even with this stone, it would be foolish to fight him." Missy said. "We're going to deliver the stone to him now and be on our way."

"Do you suppose the Doctor and S.H.I.E.L.D. survived the Cyberman trap we left?" Ward asked.

"Of course they did." Missy said. "The Doctor always finds a way. The point of the trap was merely to delay him while we deliver the prize to Thanos."


	18. The Battle of Toronto part 2

Chapter 18: The Battle of Toronto part 2

Toronto, Canada 2016

Two quinjets flew towards the city of Toronto, which was currently ablaze with the flying Cyber-Daleks firing deadly lasers at the city below. One quinjet was carrying Nick Fury, Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Jack Harkness, Mickey Smith, and Captain America. The second one was carrying Maria Hill, Black Widow, Falcon, War Machine, and Scarlet Witch. A small team of Cyber-Daleks was flying directly towards the jets. Even with their defenses, they didn't stand a chance against these indestructible monsters from another universe. Falcon, War Machine, and Scarlet Witch flew out of their jet to fight the alien robots. Falcon and War Machine's bullets were ineffective. They simply bounced off the Cyber-Daleks. Scarlet Witch surrounded one of them in her magic red aura and sent it plummeting to the ground, but there were still six more. Nick Fury and Maria Hill tried to fly the jets out of the path of danger, but the Cyber-Daleks were relentless. The Cyber-Daleks repeatedly fired at the quinjets and successfully hit the wings with their lasers. The heroes in the jets remained unharmed, but with both jet shaving damaged wings, they could not fly. Both jets fell to the ground with intense speed. Scarlet Witch, Falcon, and War Machine flew down to try and save their friends. The wings of the jets were on fire and left a thick trail of smoke as they fell. The Cyber-Daleks watched the three flying heroes disappear into the black smoke. The jets were heading for the Toronto City Centre Airport, located on a small island in the harbor. The Cyber-Daleks watched from above as the two jets crashed into the runways, creating a massive ball of fire. Presuming the heroes to be dead, the six Cyber-Daleks returned to their attack on the main city. On the runway, Scarlet Witch used her powers to make the flames and the smoke subside. She generated a massive force field that protected all the heroes from the fire. They all then regrouped in the center of the charred runway. Nick Fury, Rose, Martha, Jack, Mickey, Captain America, Maria Hill, Black Widow, Falcon, War Machine, and Scarlet Witch were all lucky to be alive.

"We can't beat those things." Martha said.

"I have the orb." Rose said. "I'll use it to destroy their factory. Its right there across the water."

Rose pointed to the warehouse, which was right on the shore with the city crumbling in the background.

"We need to get Tony Stark out of there first." Fury said.

"There will be Cyber-Daleks guarding him." Mickey said. "How do we get around them?"

"Let me go." Jack said. "They can kill me all they want, but I'll come back to life and rescue Tony."

"I'll go with you." Captain America said. "They can't destroy my shield. It's one of the only things that can resist their laser blasts."

"Take Ms. Maximoff." Fury said. "Without Vision, Thor, or the Hulk, she is unquestionably the most powerful person here."

"I can get us over there." Scarlet Witch said.

Scarlet Witch then used her power to surround everyone in a magic red aura and levitate them across the water and land right in front of the warehouse by the shore. Sensing the danger to their factory, some Cyber-Daleks flew down to fight them. Rose Tyler took out the orb, a powerful stone she took from the planet Xandar that contained one of the six powerful infinity stones inside. The orb began to glow and let out a powerful purple blast that destroyed the three Cyber-Daleks that began flying down. After this, more Cyber-Daleks began flying down.

"Go!" Black Widow shouted to Captain America, Jack Harkness, and Scarlet Witch. "We'll hold them off. Get Tony so we can destroy them."

At her command, the immortal man and the two Avengers broke down the door to the warehouse and rushed inside. As more Cyber-Daleks arrived outside, Falcon and War Machine flew in the air to confuse them. The others couldn't do much. They were relying on Rose to use the orb to destroy the Cyber-Daleks, which she was doing with ease. However, even the Bad Wolf couldn't keep this up forever. The others needed to save Iron Man soon.

Inside the warehouse, ten Cyber-Daleks appeared to fight Captain America, Jack, and Scarlet Witch. More and more Cyber-Daleks were being produced every minute. They could see Tony Stark inside the Iron Man suit in the corner. The Cyber-Daleks had somehow deactivated it so he couldn't move. Scarlet Witched used her power to surround the ten Cyber-Daleks in red aura and send them flying to the wall. She then used her power to hold them there.

"I can't hold them forever." She said. "Get him now."

Captain America and Jack Harkness ran over to Iron Man. However, a new Cyber-Dalek that had just been constructed flew in their way. It fired at them, but Captain America's shield was able to deflect the blast. Jack then ran under the levitating silver Dalek to get to Iron Man. However, the Dalek was quick. It turned around and shot Jack dead in one quick motion. It then turned around to fight Captain America, who dodged and deflected its blasts. The Cyber-Dalek did not notice Jack reanimate. Jack then picked up Iron Man and threw him over his shoulder. Iron Man had one ounce of energy left in the suit and used it to send a laser blast from his palm that destroyed the Cyber-Dalek as Jack ran under it. Scarlet Witch then let go of her control over the ten Cyber-Daleks immobilized on the walls. The three heroes, carrying Iron Man then ran outside the warehouse and saw their friends fighting more Cyber-Daleks.

"Rose!" Jack yelled. "Destroy it now!"

Rose then aimed the orb at the warehouse and unleashed a powerful purple blast. The warehouse that manufactured the Cyber-Daleks then exploded in a massive ball of purple fire. The heroes were stunned as they saw the purple flames rise high above the ground. Rose then used the power of the orb to destroy all the Cyber-Daleks that were near them. They had succeeded in their mission.

"Nice work." Agent Hill said. "Now they can't reproduce."

"Yes they can." Rose said. "They just can't do it as fast."

"The city is still under attack." Black Widow said.

"There's got to be a million of them now." Falcon said.

"At least." War Machine said.

"How are we going to stop them all?" Martha asked.

"The Doctor will come back." Captain America said. "He'll probably have the answer to our problem when he does. Until then, we fight. We help as many people as we can. We destroy as many Cyber-Daleks as we can. We can't let them spread out of the city, or they'll conquer the entire planet."


	19. Hunting the Master

Chapter 19: Hunting the Master

Missy's Cybership Hovering Above Xandar 2016

The Doctor, Clara, Coulson, Daisy, May, Lincoln, Fitz, Simmons, Bobbi, Hunter, Peter Quill, Gamora, Drax, and Rocket stood alarmed inside Missy grand spaceship. On an operating table was the Avenger Vision, who was now unconscious since Missy and Ward extracted the Mind Stone from his head. The Doctor, Clara, S.H.I.E.L.D., and the Guardians of the Galaxy needed to find Missy and Ward soon, but as the Doctor pointed out, the Master could be anywhere.

"How do you track a Time Lord?" Coulson asked.

"The TARDIS." Clara said. "We've used it to track Missy before."

"That's on the other side of the ship." May said.

"And we'll have to fight more Cybermen to get there." Simmons said.

"And carry Vision." Fitz added.

"I will carry him." Drax, the bald blue alien with very large muscles, said.

"Daisy and I will take out the Cybermen." Lincoln said.

"We have to move quickly." The Doctor said. "There's no telling what she's going to do with that stone."

And so the heroes once again began the journey through this massive spaceship to return to the where the TARDIS was parked. Lincoln and Daisy stood in front of the group to clear the way. As Missy's Cybermen appeared before them, Daisy would unleash sonic blasts from her hands that shattered the alien robots into hundreds of pieces. Lincoln would unleash powerful blasts of electric lightning that caused the Cybermen to destructively explode. The rest of the team kept moving behind them as they fought through.

"Doctor." Clara said.

"What Clara?" The Doctor asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"What are we going to do when we find Missy?" Clara asked.

"Stop her." The Doctor said.

"But how?" Clara asked.

"You know me Clara." The Doctor said. "I'll just figure it out when I get there."

"But what if…I mean could you…" Clara started to say.

"Spit it out Clara." The Doctor said.

"Could you kill her?" Clara asked. "If it was the only way to stop her from doing something terrible. Could you kill her?"

"I don't know." The Doctor said. "We'll find out."

After what felt like forever, the large team reached the large room where the Doctor had left the TARDIS and soon piled inside. The Doctor then maneuvered around the TARDIS console while the others stuck to the sides of the circular room. No one wanted to get in the Doctor's way. He played around with all sorts of buttons and levers as he attempted to find his old nemesis. Eventually he found something.

"I found them." The Doctor said. "Missy and Ward."

"So where are they?" Daisy asked.

"There in a small space craft." The Doctor said. "They're heading towards a very remote part of space."

"Why?" Bobbi asked. "Why steal a super weapon and take out to the middle of nowhere."

"I'm not sure." The Doctor said. "That's what worries me."

"So what's the plan?" Hunter asked.

"We're going to materialize on board." The Doctor said.

"Then what?" Peter Quill asked.

"We'll take the Mind Stone from them." The Doctor said.

"How?" Gamora asked.

"I don't know!" The Doctor shouted. "Enough with the questions. You're a team of galactic heroes, special agents, and Inhumans. I'm the Doctor. Between us we should be able to get this done."

* * *

Missy and Ward sat in the pilot and passenger seat of their small spacecraft, which was slightly bigger than a quinjet. They felt secure in their getaway and were about to complete their mission to Thanos by delivering the first of the six Infinity Stones to him. Suddenly there was a strange wind that raced through the small ship, which was alarming considering they were in deep space. The wind was accompanied by a loud wheezing type sound. The Master and Ward both knew what this was. The TARDIS materializing in the back of the ship. The Doctor had found them. Soon enough the Doctor stepped out, accompanied by Clara, the S.H.I.E.L.D. team, and the Guardians of the Galaxy. The large group of them were slightly clumped together in the small ship. Missy and Ward stood up from their seats to face them.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." Missy said. "You almost had me believing that my Cybermen killed you."

Lincoln and Daisy stepped forward and extended their arms, threatening to attack Missy and Ward. Rocket then jumped in front of them and took out his laser gun.

"You've done enough damage lady." Rocket said.

"Aren't you just adorable." Missy said, not at all intimidated by the talking raccoon.

"Enough games." The Doctor said. "Hand it over."

Missy then raised up the yellow Mind Stone in her palm for all to see.

"Did you forget that I'm the one holding the superweapon?" Missy asked. "You don't make the demands here. Besides, we're almost at our destination."

Suddenly, a large glowing swirling purple portal opened up in space far in front of Missy's spaceship.

"What is that?" Hunter asked.

"Think of it as a tunnel." Ward said. "Once we pass through…"

"Shut up." Daisy said. "I'm going to stop you right there. We are not going through that portal. We're taking the Mind Stone and leaving."

"Oh are you now?" Missy sarcastically asked. "Tell me then. How are you planning on doing that?"

Right on Missy's cue, the Doctor swiftly whipped out his sonic screwdriver and activated it. The old Time Lord used the sonic device to shut the ship down. He shut down everything. The engines, the power, and most importantly, the lights. Taking advantage of the darkness, Lincoln unleashed an electric blast at Missy. The Time Lady then glowed with powerful electricity, lighting up the entire space. Missy was shocked, but not killed. She fell to the ground and accidentally flung the Mind Stone into the air as she fell. Ward ran forward to grab the stone in the air, but Coulson wasn't going to let Ward beat them again. Coulson ran and tackled Ward to the ground as the stone was still falling. It was Clara who was able to step forward in time and grab the yellow stone before it hit the ground. The heroes had successfully taken the Mind Stone. However, even though the Doctor had stopped the ship's engines. It was still heading towards the portal. The ship was caught in some sort of field that was pulling them towards this massive portal in space. Thanos was drawing them in.


	20. Escape from Thanos

Chapter 20: Escape from Thanos

Toronto, Canada 2016

The Cyber-Daleks continued to rain fire on the city of Toronto. The Avengers and four of the Doctor's former companions fought valiantly. However, these things were part Cyberman. Even though they took out the main factory that produced Cyber-Daleks, they could still convert ordinary people into Cyber-Daleks fairly easily. There were now millions of Cyber-Daleks in the city. The Avengers could not contain these killer aliens in the city any longer. The Cyber-Daleks started spreading out of Toronto into the rest of Canada and the United States. Soon, they would spread across the world. Rose Tyler used the power of the orb, but it alone was not enough to stop this widespread destruction. They needed the Doctor and S.H.I.E.L.D. to return with Vision, or this world would surely be conquered, just as the Earth was in Rose's parallel universe.

* * *

Deep Space

The Doctor and his friends were in deep trouble. The Doctor, Clara, Coulson's S.H.I.E.L.D. team and the Guardians of the Galaxy were trapped with Missy and Ward on their small spaceship which was being sucked into a massive purple portal in space. On the other side of this portal was Thanos, and he was ready to finally meet the Doctor.

"Everybody in the TARDIS!" The Doctor shouted.

At his word, everyone piled into the big blue box. Clara was holding onto the Mind Stone. All they had to do now was reattach it into Vision's cranium and return to Earth to defeat the Cyber-Daleks. Missy and Ward watched as the TARDIS dematerialized, leaving them trapped in a spaceship that was being pulled towards Thanos. The spaceship soon entered the massive swirling vortex in space. There was no way to turn back now.

"What are we going to do?" Ward asked. "We just had the Mind Stone."

"Calm down." Missy said. "If you show weakness, he'll be harsher on you."

"How do you know?" Ward asked.

"Because that's exactly what I would do." Missy said. "We can still come out of this alive."

Missy and Ward were so focused on what they were going to do, they didn't even notice that they had already exited the portal. Their spaceship was sitting on what appeared to be an asteroid. They exited the ship and found Thanos, sitting on his floating throne underneath a purple sky as smaller asteroids floated above. This purple god-like figure looked very angry.

"Where is it?" Thanos asked. "You had the Mind Stone. That's why I brought you here."

"The Doctor." Missy said. "He came and took just before we entered the portal."

"This is unacceptable." Thanos declared. "You have lost the Power Stone and the Mind Stone since I tasked you with finding them and bringing them to me."

"I'm trying to get them, but I'm also trying to conquer a planet." Missy said. "I'm almost done taking Xandar. Once I do, I'll be able to devote more time to getting the stones."

"You have one last chance." Thanos said. "If you fail, I will end you. Nothing will save you. Not even regeneration."

"You keep saying that." Missy said. "I get it. And I'll get you what you want. I'm a very busy woman. I will conquer Xandar and then I will do your bidding. I put in too much work in conquering that planet to just drop everything now. You will wait your turn."

"Missy." Ward said. "Maybe tone it down."

"I admire your confidence Missy." Thanos said.

"See what I told you." Missy said to Ward.

"But this changes nothing." Thanos said. "You will get me those stones."

Missy and Ward suddenly found themselves back on their massive Cybership hovering above the planet Xandar. Thanos had once again teleported Missy and Ward.

"How are we supposed to get those stones?" Ward asked.

"We need to find the Doctor." Missy said. "To do that, we need to find the TARDIS."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Ward asked. "It's impossible to track that thing."

"Not if you're a Time Lord." Missy said with a grin.

* * *

New York City, United States 1948

It had been a year since Agent Peggy Carter and Mr. Edwin Jarvis were attacked by three Slitheen hunters in Los Angeles. The Slitheen were after a glowing green rock from space. In a moment of fear, Agent Carter accidentally used the rock to fire a blast that disintegrated the Slitheen. Peggy and Jarvis then discovered that the rock was a weapon. She soon moved back to New York City and kept the rock in a special storage facility to keep it out of the wrong hands. Organizations with less than good intentions like Torchwood and H.Y.D.R.A. would certainly be after it if they discovered its whereabouts. Peggy and Jarvis were returning to Peggy's apartment in Manhattan after spending the day with their old friends Amy Pond and Rory Williams. They had not seen each other since they worked with the tenth Doctor and Rose Tyler to stop Zygons and a Weeping Angel in Moscow in 1946. So, it was good to catch up and recount more alien adventures. Peggy hadn't seen the Doctor since his twelfth incarnation and his companion Clara Oswald came to New York in 1947 briefly so he could pick up Agent Coulson, Thor, Jack Harkness, and Daisy who had all been sent there accidentally from the future. She hadn't encountered any aliens since moving back to the east coast. She almost wished there'd be something strange and unusual to investigate. Peggy sort of missed the thrill of the adventure. Agent Carter and Jarvis opened the door to her apartment and were shocked to find the TARDIS just sitting right in her living room. After all this time, the old Time Lord had returned. The Twelfth Doctor soon stepped out of the TARDIS accompanied by Clara Oswald, who was holding s small yellow stone in her hand, and Agent Phil Coulson.

"Agent Carter." The Doctor said. "Good to see you again."


	21. A Quiet Night in New York

Chapter 21: A Quiet Night in New York

New York City, United States 1948

It was a quite night in New York. Back in her apartment in Manhattan, Agent Peggy Carter and her friend Mr. Jarvis had just re-entered to find an amazing sight in the living room. The TARDIS had finally returned. Out stepped the twelfth Doctor, Clara Oswald, who was holding the Mind Stone, and Agent Phil Coulson. Peggy recognized all of them from a previous adventure in Russia a year ago. This was a very welcome surprise.

"What a pleasure to see you all again." Agent Carter said.

"I hope you don't mind." The Doctor said. "We just escaped from space and we needed someplace to go that wasn't 2016 to perform a procedure."

"What sort of procedure?" Mr. Jarvis asked.

Clara stepped forward and showed them the Mind Stone.

"A friend of ours needs this." Clara said. "He's unconscious in the TARDIS. We need to reattach it so he'll get his powers back and we can fight aliens back in 2016."

"Is it just the three of you here?" Peggy Carter asked, hoping Thor was returning with them. Thor seemed to know something about Captain America the last time they met. She was hoping that she could talk to him more.

"Actually my entire team is here." Coulson said. "I didn't want to overwhelm you. They're in the TARDIS along with some heroes from another galaxy."

"Another galaxy." Agent Carter repeated. "Speaking of space, I have something I'd like to talk to you about."

"Are there aliens in New York again?" Clara asked.

"Well no." Agent Carter said. "Last year, Mr. Jarvis and I were attacked by Slitheen in Los Angeles."

"Slitheen?" The Doctor asked. "Why were they attacking you?"

"It's a long story." Agent Carter said.

* * *

Missy's Cybership Hovering Above Xandar 2016

"Ward!" Missy shouted on the deck of the ship.

"What?" Ward asked as he entered the room, moving through Cybermen to get to her.

"I've located the TARDIS." Missy said. "The Doctor and S.H.I.E.L.D. are in New York City in 1948."

"That seems sort of random." Ward said.

"Knowing the Doctor, it probably isn't." Missy said. "I'm sending you there with a team of Cybermen to find him and get the Mind Stone back."

"You're not coming?" Ward asked.

"Well I have to stay here and conquer a planet." Missy said. "I'll send you back with my vortex manipulator."

"I'll take them out and get the stone." Ward said.

"Watch out Doctor." Missy said to herself as she turned to the window to look at the war zone planet below. "The Cybermen are coming for you."


	22. The Sacred Ore

Chapter 22: The Sacred Ore

Toronto, Canada 2016

The Avengers continued to fight in the city of Toronto, but by now the millions and millions of Cyber-Daleks had spread across the entire world. All the planet's major cities were under attack. The Cyber-Daleks shot down airplanes, destroyed military tanks, and burned global population centers. Toronto, New York City, Mexico City, Buenos Aires, Rio de Janeiro, London, Paris, Berlin, Moscow, Beijing, Tokyo, Sydney, Mumbai, and Cairo were just some of the many cities that were being destroyed by these alien monsters from another universe. Here in Canada, Rose Tyler assisted the Avengers by using the Orb, a powerful sphere containing the power stone. With the power of this infinity stone, she was destroying many Cyber-Daleks, but it was still not enough. Rose took out her cell phone and tried to call the Doctor. It had been roughly ten years since the Doctor first used his sonic screwdriver to update Rose's phone. With this, she could call anyone, anywhere in time and space, including the Doctor. The phone rang several times, but ultimately there was no answer. Black Widow soon approached Rose amidst the destruction around them.

"Any luck?" Black Widow asked.

"None." Rose said. "It should be working. He should be answering."

"Well we both know he's not dead." Black Widow said.

"Anything could've happened to him." Rose said.

"He'll come back." Black Widow said. "We just have to keep fighting until he does."

* * *

Manhattan, New York City, United States 1948

"What were Slitheen doing in Los Angeles?" The Doctor asked Agent Carter as he stood with Clara and Coulson in her apartment.

"Something dangerous fell from space." Peggy said.

"It was a weapon." Mr. Jarvis said.

"What sort of weapon?" Coulson asked.

"Some kind of green rock." Agent Carter said. "I accidentally used it to kill the Slitheen. Since then I've kept it locked up in a storage facility in Brooklyn."

"Could it be another infinity stone like this one?" Clara asked, since she was holding the Mind Stone.

"It's possible." The Doctor said. "Let's go find out."

"What about Vision?" Coulson asked. "We still need to put the Mind Stone back in his head."

"It will have to wait." The Doctor said. "This is more important right now. If we find out what this green stone is, we may be able to use it with the Mind Stone against the Cyber-Daleks in 2016."

'I'll take you to it." Agent Carter said. "Though I don't think you'll all fit in Mr. Jarvis' car."

"Then get in the TARDIS." The Doctor said.

The Doctor, Clara, Coulson, Peggy, and Mr. Jarvis then piled into the TARDIS. Coulson introduced Peggy to the rest of his team and the Guardians of the Galaxy before she went to the Doctor to give him the coordinates of the storage facility in Brooklyn just across the river where she was keeping the glowing green rock from space. Daisy remembered Agent Carter, but the rest of the team was stunned to actually be meeting her. Agent Peggy Carter was a legend in S.H.I.E.L.D. history. The big blue box then faded away inside Agent Carter's apartment. Just minutes after the TARDIS dematerialized, the door to Peggy Carter's apartment was blasted open by a laser gun. With the door now disintegrated, Grant Ward strolled in accompanied by some Cybermen. Missy had sent them there from the future to take back the Mind Stone from Clara Oswald and the Doctor. Seeing that the TARDIS was not there, Ward contacted Missy on his wrist watch communicator.

"It's not here." Ward said into his watch.

"It was just there." Missy said. Her voice rang loud and clear through the watch.

"Well its gone now." Ward said.

"It just moved minutes ago." Missy said. "I'm tracking the Doctor's TARDIS to Brooklyn. I'll send you the coordinates. Now hurry up and get there before you lose them again!"

* * *

Brooklyn, New York City, United States 1948

The TARDIS materialized inside a warehouse in Brooklyn. The Doctor stepped out first, followed by his very large team. This team now consisted of Agent Peggy Carter, Mr. Jarvis, Clara Oswald, Agent Coulson, Agent May, Daisy, Lincoln, Fitz, Simmons, Bobbi, Hunter, Peter Quill, Gamora, Drax, and Rocket. The warehouse was large and dark. No one was around the facility this late at night. There were various boxes and crates all over this massive space. It would take them forever to find the right box. Fortunately, they had Agent Carter.

"Follow me." Peggy said.

The large group followed the footsteps of this confident woman as she led them through the maze of boxes in this massive building. After a few minutes Agent Carter arrived at the box that belonged to her and used her own personal key to unlock it. The Doctor was slightly confused by the size of the box. It was fairly large, at least big enough to hold a small refrigerator.

"How large is this stone?" The Doctor asked.

"Not very large at all." Agent Carter said as she put the key in the lock.

"Then why have such a big box?" May asked.

"This thing is dangerous." Agent Carter said. "That's why."

Once Peggy unlocked the crate, she opened the lid and reached inside, pulling out a small glowing green rock that she displayed to the group.

'Is that an infinity stone?" Clara asked.

"No." The Doctor said. 'I've seen enough of them now to recognize their energy signature. This is something different."

"Different how?" Gamora asked.

"It's…Time Lord." The Doctor said.

"Your people made that rock?" Fitz asked.

"It's called the Sacred Ore." The Doctor said. "It was designed during the Time War as a weapon against the Daleks. It could destroy entire legions of Daleks with one blow."

"With power like that, why didn't the Time Lords win the Time War?" Simmons asked.

"Because it was too much power." The Doctor said. "If the Daleks were attacking a city, the Time Lord generals would use the Sacred Ore to destroy it. The entire city and all the Daleks would be obliterated. Collateral damage was too intense. Hundreds of thousands of innocent citizens and refugees were slaughtered by its power. It was deemed too dangerous and locked up. It was lost in the madness of the war. I can only assume that he Slitheen found it and tracked it to Earth."

"So what do we do with it?" Bobbi asked.

"This changes things." The Doctor said. "I know exactly how we're going to stop the Cyber-Daleks."

"Interesting story." Ward said as he entered the area with a small army of Cybermen behind him. "I came for the Mind Stone. Missy would certainly be pleased if I brought back this Sacred Ore as well."

"How did you follow us here?" Daisy asked, with contempt in her voice.

"No one in the universe has the power to track the TARDIS…except a Time Lord." Ward said.

"Time Lady." The Doctor said. "If you're going to talk about the Master, do it right."

Ward was holding a small laser gun, which he held up and aimed at the Doctor across the room. All the Cybermen behind Ward then extended their arms, exposing the lasers on their wrists. The Cybermen were preparing to fire across the room at the rest of the team.

"Hand it over, or we'll open fire." Ward said. "You know what? We're just going to fire anyway."


	23. Battle in Brooklyn

Chapter 23: Battle in Brooklyn

Brooklyn, New York City, United States 1948

Inside a warehouse in Brooklyn, the Doctor, Clara, Peggy Carter, Mr. Jarvis, Coulson and his S.H.I.E.L.D. team, and the Guardians of the Galaxy stood in fear as Grant Ward and a small army of Cybermen threatened to blast deadly lasers at them. Before they could, Daisy and Lincoln quickly rushed in front of the group and sent blasts of their own. Daisy sent a sonic blast that hit Ward directly and sent him flying backwards into the crowd of Cybermen. Lincoln sent a blast of electric lightning that destroyed most of the Cybermen, but not all of them. The remaining Cybermen began firing lasers. Daisy and Lincoln rushed forward, using their powers against the silver soldiers.

"Get in the TARDIS!" The Doctor shouted.

"Are you kidding?" Rocket shouted. "We have to fight!"

"We have to get the Sacred Ore out of here." The Doctor said. "Without it, we can't destroy the Cyber-Daleks and we can't save Xandar from Missy."

"But we could take out her lackey and the Cybermen." Drax said.

"Or they could take the Sacred Ore." Peter Quill said. "The Doctor is right. We need to go."

The entire building began to shake. Daisy's powers, combined with Lincoln's lightning blasts and the Cybermen's lasers was causing the building to collapse as chunks of the ceiling began to fall and the walls of the building began to cave in. The Doctor and his team then rushed into the TARDIS. The Doctor would have to move quickly in order to dematerialize before the building collapsed on top of his time machine. Ward saw that the TARDIS was trying to leave as the warehouse collapsed. He fired his laser gun, which hit the TARDIS several times. Sparks flew from the console as the Doctor tried to fly them out of there. Fortunately, Ward's attempts to disable the TARDIS failed. The blue box successfully dematerialized, taking both the Mind Stone and the Sacred Ore with it. Ward then ran towards the door as fast as he could, pushing his way through Cybermen to try and get out alive. Soon enough, the entire warehouse facility on the shore of Brooklyn collapsed. A loud roar raced through the borough and could even be heard across the river in Manhattan. The warehouse had been destroyed, but the Doctor, his friends, and the powerful stones were safe.

* * *

Manhattan, New York City, United States 1948

The TARDIS materialized in Agent Carter's apartment in Manhattan the morning after the destruction of the warehouse in Brooklyn. The Doctor, Clara, Coulson, Peggy, and Mr. Jarvis exited into the living room, while the rest of the team remained in the TARDIS. The Doctor was only dropping Agent Carter and Jarvis off briefly before returning to 2016 to fight the Cyber-Daleks. Peggy noticed that the sun was shining through her window.

"It's morning." Agent Carter said.

"Sorry." The Doctor said." I was in a rush and Ward damaged us slightly. It's the best I could do."

"No worries." Agent Carter said.

"Our sleep schedules will be ruined." Jarvis said.

"Get some perspective Mr. Jarvis." Peggy said. "We've just traveled through time. Not everyone can say that."

"I can't say I ever want to do it again." Mr. Jarvis said.

"Thank you again Agent Carter." The Doctor said. "It's sort of a miracle that we were able to find the Sacred Ore."

"I'm happy you'll be using it to save the future." Agent Carter said.

"Always a pleasure seeing you." Clara said as she hugged Ms. Carter.

"It is an honor to have met you for the second time." Coulson said. "Your contributions to the world are well known, at least to people like me."

"That's a lot I have to live up to then." Peggy said with a smile as she shook Coulson's hand.

"I wish we could stay longer." Clara said.

"Just go." Peggy said. "The future needs you."

With that, the Doctor, Clara, and Coulson entered the TARDIS. Once inside, they went straight into a separate room, in which Vision was lying unconscious on a bed with the rest of the team surrounding him. The Doctor then carefully took the Mind Stone and put it back into Vision's cranium. The yellow stone from another galaxy then glowed and Vision opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Vision asked.

"Long story." Clara said.

Agent Carter and Mr. Jarvis watched as the TARDIS dematerialized from Peggy's living room.

"I should probably get back to my own home and check on my wife." Mr. Jarvis said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Curiously, Peggy walked over and opened it. She was surprised to see her friends Amy Pond and Rory Williams.

"I assume you heard about the suspicious warehouse collapse in Brooklyn last night." Rory said.

"The police photos show they found bits of silver metal." Amy said. "We sort of snuck in and saw them. Those metal pieces are bits of destroyed Cybermen. They're aliens we encountered with the Doctor back when we were travelling with him. Do you want to go investigate with us?"

"Actually I was there." Peggy said. "I can tell you exactly what happened."

* * *

Brooklyn, New York City, United States 1948

Among the rubble and destroyed bits of Cybermen parts, Grant Ward walked among the mess. He had managed to get out just in time. He used his communicator watch to contact Missy, who was in another galaxy in 2016.

"Missy." Ward spoke into the watch.

"Tell me you got the Mind Stone." Missy said.

"No." Ward said. "The Doctor got away."

"When I offered to enlist you as my companion, it was because I saw something in you." Missy said. "Now I don't know what I saw."

"Can you just bring me back and we'll discuss this on the ship?" Ward asked.

"No." Missy said. "I need results or Thanos will destroy me. You are not delivering results. I don't need you. I'm not bringing you back. Have fun living out the rest of your life trapped in the past."

"Wait!" Ward shouted into the watch. "I have information about the Doctor's plan. I overheard him talk about it. I am still useful to you."

"Prove it." Missy said.

"Are you familiar with the Sacred Ore?" Ward asked.

"How can you possibly know about that?" Missy asked.

"It's here in Brooklyn." Ward said. "At least it was. The Doctor took it with him before he left."

"This is very valuable information." Missy said.

"So will you bring me back?" Ward asked.

"No." Missy said. "I'm done with you. You'll be staying in 1948."

"Who's going to help you with your plans?" Ward asked.

"I have allies." Missy said. "They're more powerful than you."

"Like who?" Ward asked.

"Like the King of Asgard." Missy said. "I have to go now dear. Say something nice."

"Don't do this." Ward said.

"Say something nice." Missy said.

"Please." Ward said.

"Close enough." Missy said before hanging up.

He couldn't believe it. She really left him here. Grant Ward was now trapped in 1948.


	24. The Plan

Chapter 24: The Plan

Toronto, Canada 2016

The Cyber-Dalek threat had spread far beyond the borders of Canada. These evil monsters from another universe were now in every country on Earth. They were converting humans into Cyber-Daleks and exterminating all who opposed them. Across the world, enhanced humans fought these monsters to the best of their ability. In New York City, Daredevil, Jessica Jones, and Luke Cage used their respective powers to help people. In Toronto, the Avengers still continued to fight alongside Jack Harkness, Martha Jones, and Mickey Smith. Rose Tyler was there as well, using the power of the Orb (and the power stone within it) to destroy Cyber-Daleks. The Doctor, Clara, and the S.H.I.E.L.D. team had left hours ago back in Chicago. Rose was starting to think something terrible had happened to him. However, at Earth's darkest hour, Rose heard a comforting sound. It was a loud sound she had heard many times before. The sound of the TARDIS raced through the city as the blue box materialized on a city street downtown. Rose and the Avengers ran towards the sound until they found the TARDIS, standing tall amongst debris and rubble. Soon, everyone stepped out of the old time machine. The Doctor, Clara, Coulson, May, Bobbi, Hunter, Fitz, Simmons, Daisy, Lincoln, and Vision all stepped out. The Doctor was holding a strange green rock. Rose and the Avengers then noticed a group of people exit the TARDIS that they had never seen before. Three of them were clearly aliens. A green woman, a large blue bald man, and a raccoon all stepped out led by a human.

"It's about time you got back?" Captain America said. "I see you made some friends."

"These are the Guardians of the Galaxy." The Doctor said. "Missy's Cybermen are attacking a planet in their solar system. They promised to help us destroy the Cyber-Daleks if I help them defeat Missy and her Cybermen."

"We're here to help." Peter Quill said.

"You've all been gone awhile." Iron Man said. "We couldn't contain them here. The Cyber-Daleks have already spread out across the entire planet."

"How do you plan to stop them?" Black Widow asked.

"Could you open the Cardiff Rift again and suck them through?" Jack asked.

"No." Rose said. "Think of something else. You never know what will happen when you open the rift. It brought me here form another universe last time it was opened. Anything could happen. It's too risky."

"Just so you all know, I do have a plan." The Doctor said.

"What?" Martha asked.

The Doctor then showed them all the glowing green rock in his hand.

"Is that another stone?" Mickey asked. "Like the Mind Stone and the Orb?"

"Similar." The Doctor said. "It's not one of the infinity stones. It's called the Sacred Ore. It was made by the Time Lords as a weapon during the Time War. We can use it to end this"

"How?" Coulson asked. "You never explained."

"I'm going to use the Sacred Ore combined with the TARDIS to create a wormhole that will suck in all the Cyber-Daleks. I can program the code through the TARDIS so that only Cyber-Daleks will be sent through the wormhole." The Doctor said.

"Doctor." War Machine said. "Wormholes are basically portals. You'll be sending the Daleks away from Earth and into somewhere else."

"Where are you sending them?" Falcon asked.

"The planet Xandar." The Doctor said.

"Where is that?" Scarlet Witch asked.

"It's in our galaxy!" Rocket said with anger in his voice.

"You can't just transplant those monsters to Xandar." Gamora said. "That planet is already being torn apart by Cybermen."

"The Cyber-Daleks will instinctively start destroying the Cybermen since they're lesser beings." The Doctor said. "Xandarians have the laser technology to actually destroy the Cyber-Daleks, especially once we return the orb to them."

"I don't like this plan." Drax said.

"All I'm doing is moving the Cyber-Daleks from a place where they can never be destroyed to a place where they can." The Doctor said.

"And how many Xandarians will they kill before they're destroyed?" Peter Quill asked.

"How many Xandarians are already dying because of the Cybermen?" The Doctor fired back.

"If they can't take out the Cybermen, then how will they take out Cyber-Daleks?" Clara asked.

"I'll be helping with the TARDIS, the power stone within the orb, and the Sacred Ore." The Doctor said. "It's the easiest way to destroy them and save both planets."

"But will it work?" Vison asked.

"It should." The Doctor said.

"You don't sound very sure." May said.

"Well I am." The Doctor said. "Unless anyone else has a better plan it's the only thing we've got and we've got to do it soon."

"Fine." Peter Quill said. "Do it. But it better work."

"It will." The Doctor said. "It has to."


	25. The King of Asgard

Chapter 25: The King of Asgard

Asgard 2016

King Odin sat alone in his throne. He had commanded the soldiers to leave him alone. He was tired after dealing with Thor all day. Thor had been on a mission to learn all he could about the Infinity Stones. Odin felt that Thor's countless questions were exhausting. Now, he sat alone thinking to himself. Of course, no one else in Asgard was aware that King Odin was really the mischievous Loki in disguise. Well there was one other person in the universe who knew this secret and she was about to pay him a visit. Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light in the center of the room that immediately drew Odin's attention. Missy had just teleported into the room.

"Hello dear." The Time Lady said.

"Missy." Odin said. "What a surprise."

"Could you lose the old man?" Missy asked. "Show me that cute face of yours."

Odin then gripped his powerful scepter and his body began to morph. Within seconds, he had changed into his true form, the outcast villain prince Loki.

"Better?" Loki asked.

"Infinitely." Missy said.

"So why have you come here?" Loki asked.

"Last year I came here with an army of Cybermen and in exchange for not attacking Asgard, you agreed to make an alliance with me." Missy said.

"Yes. I remember." Loki said.

"I need your help." Missy said.

"Do you need my army to invade Xandar?" Loki asked.

"Actually, I need a place to hide." Missy said. "I made a deal with a powerful being and I have not followed through on it. He'll look for me on Xandar. I just need a place to stay for now."

"Are you sure it's wise to hide here?" Loki asked. "Thor knows your face. You sent him back in time. He helped the Doctor end your conquest of Earth."

"I don't need to be an honored guest." Missy said. "Well I take that back. I mean you don't need to make my stay here public. I'm trying to hide anyway."

"In that case I can offer you asylum here." Loki said. "But no one can know of your presence here. If they find out you're here, I will deny all knowledge of it. I'm still working on my own plans."

"Understood." Missy said.

"I've never seen you this compliant." Loki said. "Whoever you're running from must be incredibly powerful."

"He's the same person who tricked you into trying to conquer the Earth with the Chitauri." Missy said.

"How can you know that?" Loki said. "The old figure that gave me the army served a master, but I never saw his face."

"You're not missing much." Missy said. "Still his power is too much even for me."

"Last time you were here, you were with someone." Loki said.

"Ward." Missy said.

"Where is he now?" Loki asked.

"Trapped in the past." Missy said. "He wasn't useful anymore."

"Now that sounds more like the Master I remember." Loki said. "It's good to have you back."

"I just hope Thanos doesn't find me." Missy said.


	26. The Fight for Earth

Chapter 26: The Fight for Earth

Toronto, Canada 2016

The Doctor, Clara, Rose, Martha, Jack, Mickey Coulson's S.H.I.E.L.D. team, the Avengers, and the Guardians of the Galaxy stood downtown as the city and the planet crumbled around them. The Cyber-Daleks were on every corner of the globe. The Doctor had one final chance to save this world, but his plan involved transplanting the Cyber-Daleks from Earth to Xandar. Hopefully the Cybermen on Xandar and the Cyber-Daleks would destroy each other in the crossfire. Entire cities were being destroyed and countless millions had surely suffered in this invasion. It was far worse than the Dalek-Chitauri Invasion in 2013, and the Cybermen Invasion in 2015. There was no more time left to spare, the Doctor rushed back inside the TARDIS alone, while the heroes stood outside the TARDIS, ready to protect it if more Cyber-Daleks showed up. The Doctor took the Sacred Ore, a powerful green rock from Gallifrey. He inserted it into a special compartment within the TARDIS console. Now, the real work began.

The Doctor ran around the console pressing buttons and pulling levers like a madman. The TARDIS was handling incredible power and if the Doctor pressed the wrong thing, the TARDIS could explode, which would fracture the universe. He moved around with expert precision. Soon, the TARDIS itself started to rumble and the lightbulb on the outside was shining brighter than ever. Outside the TARDIS, Rose, Clara, Coulson's team, the Avengers, and the Guardians of the Galaxy all felt the ground beneath them begin to lightly quake. The TARDIS was harnessing an intense power and it was ready to release it.

In space above planet Earth, a large blue wormhole suddenly opened in space. It was smaller than Earth's moon, but just barely. The power of the Sacred Ore combined with the TARDIS opened the wormhole with a specific calibration. This hole existed to suck in all life forms on the Earth's below that registered as a Cyber-Dalek. On Earth, billions of people watched as the Cyber-Daleks flying around the skies began to be hurled upwards towards space at an alarmingly fast rate. The wormhole in space was large enough to clearly be seen from planet Earth. In New York City, Daredevil, Jessica Jones, and Luke Cage saw this phenomenon and felt relieved that the city and planet were now free of these monsters. Doctor Steven Strange was working overtime at his hospital in New York to help all the wounded people in this attack. His hands were his most valuable possession and he used them to help people.

The heroes in Toronto watched with joy as millions of Cyber-Daleks were sucked into the wormhole. Once every single Cyber-Dalek was thrown into the wormhole, it closed immediately. Every person on Earth rejoiced that they were saved from evil. The destruction to the planet was very severe. It would take months if not years to fully repair the damage. Millions had been killed across the world, but millions more were saved by the Doctor. The Cyber-Daleks were gone, but they were not destroyed. They were transported through the wormhole to another galaxy where there was more technology that could defeat them. The Doctor exited the TARDIS, where he was immediately greeted by a hug from Clara.

"You did it!" Clara shouted with joy.

"Yes." Gamora said. "You've saved this planet, but Xandar is now in more danger. The Xandarians have been fighting the Cybermen for a year and now you've thrown the Cyber-Daleks on top of it."

"I know." The Doctor said. "Now I'm going back to Xandar to give the Xandarians something they haven't had before."

"What?" Rocket asked.

"My help." The Doctor said. "I just used up all the power in the Sacred Ore so it's useless now and needs to recharge, but I'll think of something else."

"I still have the Orb that was taken from Xandar." Rose said. "You can use the power of the infinity stone within it."

"We're going with you." Captain American said.

"I can't ask you to do that." The Doctor said.

"That doesn't matter." Black Widow said. "We're coming."

"So are we." Coulson said.

"You're right we are." Daisy said.

"Our powers can help you." Lincoln said.

"Listen…" The Doctor began to say.

"Doctor." Martha said. "Nothing you say is going to change anyone's mind."

"Can we hurry up and leave?" Peter Quill asked.

"Fine." The Doctor said. "Everybody get in the TARDIS. Just be thankful it's bigger on the inside and we can all fit."

Once everyone had piled inside the TARDIS, the powerful blue box dematerialized from Earth on its way to another planet to save it from destruction. The fight for Earth was won, but another fight for Xandar was still underway.


	27. The Fight for Xandar

Chapter 27: The Fight for Xandar

Xandar 2016

Battleships containing Cybermen hovered over the planet Xandar. Cybermen had mostly conquered the planet on behalf of the Master. However, Missy had abandoned the battle in order to hide from Thanos. The Cybermen were now left without a leader, which means they did not know what to do when a massive blue wormhole opened up in space above the planet. This caught he Cyber-Legions completely off guard. They were even more surprised when a new species of aliens flew out of the wormhole. They recognized them as part Cyberman and part Dalek. The Cyber-Daleks themselves were confused that they had suddenly been uprooted from Earth and taken across the galaxy. However, the Dalek instinct in them made them want to kill all lesser beings around them, including the Xandarians and the Cybermen.

The Cyber-Daleks raided the Cyberman ships in space. Their priority was to destroy the Cybermen in space before invading the planet Xandar. The Cyber-Daleks blasted their way onto the ships. The Cyberman blasters actually weren't strong enough to destroy the Cyber-Daleks like the Doctor theorized. The Cyber-Daleks easily destroyed every Cyberman they came across. In this moment of emergency, every Cyberman on Xandar flew up to space to assist in fighting this new enemy. The Xandarians rejoiced that the Cybermen finally left, but they didn't know how this battle in space was going to play out.

The TARDIS materialized in space as a massive battle was taking place above Xandar. Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor had a plan.

"Vision." The Doctor said. "You have the power of the Mind Stone. I want you to combine it with the power of Orb. It seems that all the Cybermen and Cyber-Daleks are in space. If you can harness the power of both, then you can easily destroy every cyber ship and therefore every Cyberman and Cyber-Dalek."

"Can that really work?" May asked.

"I can try." Vision said.

"Please hurry." Gamora said.

Rose then gave the Orb to Vision, who opened the TARDIS doors and flew out into the intense battlefield. With intense focus, Vision was able to conjure the power of both of the infinity stones in his possession. The Mind Stone and the Orb both lit up and glowed brightly as their power flowed through Vision. He then unleashed several blasts of yellow and purple energy that destroyed every Cyberman battleship in sight and every creature on board, including the Cybermen and the Cyber-Daleks. Rose Tyler felt a sense of joy watching the destruction of the Cyber-Daleks. They originated on her parallel Earth and conquered it completely before coming to this Earth. She had been separated from her family and her human Doctor. The Cyber-Daleks in this universe had been completely destroyed. However, there were still millions of them on Rose's parallel Earth. Rose knew that she would have to go back there and defeat them, but she didn't yet know. As she pondered this, Vision flew back inside the TARDIS. Everyone congratulated him and rejoiced in the TARDIS. In the span of less than half an hour, the Doctor and his friends had managed to save two planets from the most powerful enemy any of them had ever seen.

"I'm sorry I doubted you man." Peter Quill said to the Doctor. "You really came through. Thank you."

"You're very welcome." The Doctor said. "You and your team have certainly helped me today in a huge way."

"Would you bring us down to Xandar?" Gamora asked. "We must inform the people of what happened."

"The Cybermen and Cyber-Daleks are gone. You don't think they're smart enough to figure it out?" Coulson joked.

Gamora only smiled at Coulson's remark.

* * *

Xandar 2016

The TARDIS appeared on the broken steps of the capital. The Guardians stepped out of the blue box to find a celebration going on in the city streets. The Doctor and Clara stepped out as well, while the others remained inside. The TARDIS would not stay on this planet long.

"Thanks old man." Rocket said.

'You're welcome little raccoon." The Doctor replied.

"You truly are incredible." Gamora said. "How can we ever contact you again."

"Give me your communicator." The Time Lord said.

Peter Quill then gave him his communicator. The Doctor then took out his sonic screwdriver and used it on the device. Then he returned it to Quill.

"Now you can communicate with the TARDIS no matter where it is in time and space." The Doctor said.

Clara then handed Drax the powerful purple orb.

"Make sure this gets back to safety." She said.

"Of course my lady." Drax said with a wink.

"We should be getting back to Earth now." The Doctor said. "That planet has its own heroes that need to be returning."

"Then go." Gamora said. "We will be here celebrating. May we meet again."

The Doctor and Clara then walked back in the TARDIS. The Guardians of the Galaxy then watched as the big blue box dematerialized from the planet Xandar.

* * *

Avengers Facility, United States 2016

The TARDIS materialized in the meeting room of the Avengers facility. Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, Vision, War Machine, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Coulson, May, Daisy, Lincoln, Fitz, Simmons, Bobbi, and Hunter all stepped out and entered the large room. The Doctor followed them out.

"Our world is once again in your debt Doctor." Nick Fury said.

"I can't take all the credit." The Doctor said. "What could I have done without Earth's mightiest heroes?"

"They had some help from my team too you know." Coulson said.

"Who said I was excluding your team from the mighty heroes?" The Doctor asked.

Everyone on Coulson's S.H.I.E.L.D. team smiled, as the Doctor had just equated them with the Avengers.

"What are you going to do now?" Captain America asked.

"Stop the woman who started all of this." The Doctor said before he entered the TARDIS and shut the door behind him.

The Avengers and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents then watched as the TARDIS disappeared.

* * *

London, United Kingdom 2016

The TARDIS appeared in front of the near the London Eye. Jack, Martha, Mickey, and the Doctor all stepped out. The people in the streets were celebrating. The Cyber-Dalek invasion was over and they had survived. The Doctor's former companions were all going to return to their lives.

"It's always nice to see you Doctor." Martha said. "You need to visit more often."

"Well you know me." The Doctor said. "I'm never in one place too long."

"Indeed." Mickey said. "How are you going to get Rose back to her Earth?"

"I've got something that might send her back." The Doctor said. "She needs to get back to her life there. As you need to get back to your lives here."

Jack gave the Doctor a hug.

"I don't care how old you look." Jack said. "You'll always be hot to me."

The Doctor rolled his eyes at Jack.

"I suppose some people never change." The Doctor said before returning to the TARDIS.

The Doctor walked back to the console and stood next to Rose Tyler and Clara Oswald.

"Clara." The Doctor said. "I thought you'd be leaving."

"I want to stay." Clara said. "I'll admit I blamed you in part for Danny's death for a long time, but I'm ready to move on and I miss traveling with you."

"What about me?" Rose asked. "How do I get home to my Earth and how do I stop the Cyber-Daleks once I get there."

"I have answers to both your questions, but first we have something more pressing to do." The Doctor said.

"What could possibly be more important?" Rose asked.

"We need to find the woman who caused all this destruction." The Doctor said. "Missy needs to be punished."


	28. The Tesseract

Chapter 28: The Tesseract

The TARDIS was racing through the time vortex. Inside, the Doctor fiddled with all sorts of controls as he attempted to locate Missy across time and space. Rose Tyler and Clara Oswald stood back and watched as they always did. Tracking a Time Lord was not easy, the Doctor and the TARDIS had a special relationship with the Master, which wouldn't make it too hard to find her. This went on for about seven minutes until the Doctor finally found what he was looking for.

"Got her!" The Doctor said.

"Where is she?" Clara asked.

"Asgard." The Doctor said.

"Thor's home world?" Rose asked. "Why would she go there?"

"She probably thinks she can hide well in a place no one would think to look." The Doctor said. "I'm sending a message to Thor from the TARDIS. They can put the whole city on high alert to find her. Let's go."

* * *

Asgard 2016

The TARDIS materialized in the royal throne room on Asgard. The Doctor, Clara, and Rose stepped out to find Odin sitting on his throne. They had no idea that Odin was actually the trickster Prince Loki in disguise. At Odin's feet stood Thor. Next to Thor, Missy was being restrained by two royal guards.

"We found her in the royal vault trying to steal the Tesseract." Thor said.

"Why could you possibly want that?" The Doctor asked.

"There's a power hungry monster after me." Missy said. "I need some way to defend myself. I figured the most powerful magic in the universe might do it."

"You're the monster Missy. Not the Doctor." Clara said.

"Who said I was talking about the Doctor?" Missy said.

"Who are you talking about?" The Doctor said.

"When I took the Mind Stone from Vision, I wasn't taking it for myself." Missy said.

"Who was it for then?" Clara asked.

"A powerful man." Missy said. 'He was going to kill me if I didn't deliver it to him. He's still going to be hunting me now."

"Who in all the universe could be so big and powerful that they scare you?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh Doctor." Missy said. "You baffle me. How can someone be so wise and yet know so little at the same time? You haven't even noticed what's going on right in front of you."

"I see you restrained with nowhere to run." The Doctor said.

"I'm not talking about me." Missy said. "I'm talking about blondie."

"Rose?" The Doctor asked.

The Doctor then turned around and saw that Rose had vanished.

"Where did she go?" Clara asked. "She was just here."

"What trickery have you done this time, witch?" Thor questioned Missy.

"I've done nothing." Missy said. "Trust me. If I wanted to trick you I could. Someone's been tricking you for some time now."

Missy then glanced up at Loki, wearing Odin's form as a disguise. Loki shot Missy a look that said he would kill her immediately if she said another word.

"I know where she went." The Doctor said. "Before the Cyber-Daleks came to this world, we were researching a way to breach the walls between universes and send Rose back to her parallel Earth."

"That's when you came here." Thor said. "Sif told me how you and Rose attempted to borrow the Tesseract."

"She wants to steal it to open a portal back to her world." The Doctor said.

* * *

Rose Tyler had successfully snuck away from the group and entered the royal vault. The guards who were protecting the vault were now holding Missy in the throne room, leaving the vault completely unguarded. Rose had to get back home. The Cyber-Daleks in this universe had all been destroyed. However, the Cyber-Daleks back on her parallel Earth were still at large and still killing and converting. She needed to get back there and save her world. When she and the Doctor were trying to figure out how to get back there, they learned about the Infinity Stones when they went to the Library in the 51st century. She knew the Tesseract had the power she needed and she was determined to use it.

Rose walked through this large, dark room filled with all kinds of ancient and powerful artifacts on old, rock podiums. Eventually, she found it. The glowing blue cube known as the Tesseract. It had been used by Loki to unleash the Chitauri on New York City. It had been used again the next year by the Daleks for their own invasion plan. Now it would be used to end yet another invasion on a parallel Earth. Rose picked up the Tesseract and marveled at its beauty and power. However, soon, a small group of people came rushing at her and stopped when they were a couple of yards away. The Doctor led the group, followed by Clara, Thor, and some royal guards.

"Rose." The Doctor said.

"I have to do this Doctor." Rose said. "This was always the plan. I need it to save my world."

"We can't let you leave with it." Thor said. "Put it down or face the might of Asgard."

Rose simply closed her eyes. She had manipulated the power of an Infinity Stone before, when she controlled the power of the Orb. When she opened her eyes, they were glowing blue. She had completely channeled the power of the Tesseract. Thor flew at her with his hammer. However, Rose extended her arm at him, unleashing a powerful blast of blue energy that collided with Thor and sent him flying across the vault. The two royal guards then attempted to fight her, but the result was the same. They ended up blown far away.

"Rose." The Doctor said.

"I promise I will return it." Rose said. "I have to do this. I have to save my home."

"I know." The Doctor said. "Good luck."

Rose then turned around. All she had to do was think about opening a portal back home. Soon, a large circular, blue portal opened up, big enough for a person to walk through. Rose then stepped through and the portal closed behind her. It was at this point that Thor recovered and ran towards the Doctor.

"No!" Thor shouted.

"It's alright." The Doctor said. "She will return it. You have my word on that. Now let me take Missy from you. She's my responsibility. I know what to do with her."

* * *

When the Doctor, Clara, and Thor returned to the throne room, they found Odin standing and Missy nowhere to be found.

"Where is she?" The Doctor asked.

"Gone." Odin said. "Once you all left, she pulled out some sort of laser gun and shot my guards. I was about to fight her, but then she pressed some button on her wrist and teleported away."

Loki was intentionally lying to them. Loki himself killed all the guards and let Missy go free, so as to protect his secret. Missy was going to tell Thor everything if he did not let her go.

"Not again!" The Doctor shouted.

"It's ok Doctor." Clara said. "We'll find her. We always do."

The Doctor and Clara then boarded the TARDIS, after bidding Thor and Odin farewell. The Asgardians watched as the Blue Box disappeared. They did not know that the next time the TARDIS would appear here, would be Asgard's last day.


	29. Ragnarok part 1

Chapter 29: Ragnarok part 1

Parallel Earth 2017

One whole year was all it took. Rose Tyler returned to her world in 2016, armed with the Tesseract. The very first thing she did was destroy the Cyber-Daleks that were in London. The power of the Tesseract made this an easy task to accomplish. From there, Rose partnered with what remained of the British government to expel the Cyber-Daleks from the rest of Great Britain. That took a few months. Ultimately, Rose was able to find her mother, father, and brother alive and well. They hid up in Scotland all this time. Rose was also able to reunite with her human Doctor. However, the battle was far from over. The planet was still covered in Cyber-Daleks.

Soon, the rebel army led by Rose and the Tesseract spread to mainland Europe. They liberated France, Germany, Spain, Portugal, and Italy. From there they pushed into eastern Europe, Asia, and Africa. With each country they liberated, the surviving citizens volunteered to join the rebellion. The human army was growing as the Cyber-Dalek army was shrinking. At the end of 2017, the rebellion army had completely destroyed every Cyber-Dalek on Earth, which would not have been possible without the Tesseract. The whole planet was undergoing a massive celebration for their planet was no longer under attack.

In London, Rose Tyler stood in her office in the Torchwood Tower looking over at a city in celebration. Behind her was the Tesseract on her desk and the human Tenth Doctor standing next to it.

"Rose." He said. "You never did say where you found the Tesseract."

"I assumed you knew." Rose said.

"I do." He replied. "You took it from the other universe."

"And I used it to save ours." Rose said.

"And now you have to bring it back." The Doctor said. "There's no way they just let you take such a powerful artifact for free."

"I did promise to return it." Rose said. "Just think about what else we could do with it."

"If you don't give it back now, you're never going to." He said. "The Doctor back there trusted you with it. He trusted you to give it back."

"I know." Rose said. "It's time. I have to bring this back to Asgard."

* * *

Asgard 2017

The TARDIS materialized inside the throne room of the Asgardian royal castle. The Doctor stepped out with his companion Bill Potts. It had been a long time from the Doctor's perspective since he was last on Asgard. He and Clara had parted ways and he had found a new companion named Bill. Bill had been traveling with the Doctor for some time now and was excited to go to Thor's home world. However, they soon found that no one was in the throne room. They found this to be strange.

"Where's Thor?" Bill said. "You promised I'd get to meet an Avenger."

"Well we just have to find him." The Doctor said.

The two then suddenly heard a loud crash outside on the balcony. They rushed outside and saw Thor on the broken ground of the balcony. The Doctor and Bill were shocked to see the Avenger on the ground and bleeding in several areas. He had a haircut and one of his eyes had been gauged. Upon seeing the Doctor and his new friend, Thor got up and rushed inside the castle with them.

"Doctor." Thor said. "You picked a wild time to drop in."

"What's going on?" The Doctor asked.

"The Goddess of Death." Thor said. "She's here to conquer Asgard. From there, she will conquer the entire universe. Help me stop her."

"I'll do everything I can." The Doctor said.

"I'm fighting her to give the rest of my people time to escape." Thor said.

"Prince." A female voice said from the balcony.

A tall woman in green and black walked in. She stayed in the door frame and watched Thor. "Have you brought me more friends to play with."

"No Hela." Thor said. "Your fight is with me."

Thor then flew right into Hela bringing them both outside. The God of War and the Goddess of Death then continued to fight outside.

The Doctor and Bill rushed outside onto the castle steps and found that the city was evacuating.

"What do we do?" Bill asked.

"We help get these people safe." The Doctor said.


	30. Ragnarok part 2

Chapter 30: Ragnarok part 2

Asgard 2017

The battle on Asgard had escalated. It became clear that Thor could not defeat Hela. The Goddess of Death was far too evil and powerful. Her dark magic threatened to consume the entire universe. Only one thing was actually able to stop her. A demon named Surtur. However, unleashing Surtur meant beginning Ragnarok, the destruction of Asgard. Surtur would destroy Hela, but he would destroy Asgard as well. Fortunately, The Doctor and Bill had helped get the Asgardians onto the Bifrost Bridge, where Loki had a large spaceship parked. The Asgardians were piling onto the spaceship. The Doctor had also moved the TARDIS onto the Bifrost Bridge, but far away from Loki's ship. By the TARDIS, The Doctor, Bill, Thor, Valkyrie, and the Hulk stood in awe as they watched the massive red horned demon Surtur battle Hela in the city. Farther behind them on the bridge, Loki stood and watched as the Asgardians piled onto his massive spaceship.

Suddenly, behind Loki, a blue glowing portal opened up on the bridge. Then, Rose Tyler stepped out and was shocked by the scene in front of her. In the distance, a giant red demon was destroying the city of Asgard. Further down the bridge, she could make out the shape of the TARDIS. Right next to her, she saw hundreds of people running onto a massive spaceship. While Rose was in shock by this sight, she was approached by Loki, who saw the blonde girl holding the Tesseract.

"Where did you get that?" Loki asked.

"Who are you?" Rose asked. "What's going on?"

"I am Loki." He said. "Prince of Asgard. We unleashed Ragnarok to stop the Goddess of Death from destroying the universe and now we're leaving."

"Prince." Rose repeated. "So you know Thor?"

"He's my brother." Loki said.

"I've come to return this to him." Rose said, as she held the Tesseract.

"Who are you?" Loki asked.

"Rose Tyler." She replied. "I borrowed this to defeat the Cyber-Daleks on my world."

Loki remembered seeing Rose one year ago when he was still masquerading as Odin.

"I can take that." Loki said. "I'll make sure Thor gets it back."

"What about that?" Rose asked, referring to the demon that was destroying Asgard. "We could use the Tesseract to fight it."

"It's too late for that." Loki said. "Nothing can stop this. That's why we're leaving."

"I can help." Rose said.

"There's nothing you can do." Loki said. "Even with the Tesseract. So please, just give it to me. I'll deliver it to my brother once we are all to safety."

Rose then handed the glowing blue cube over to Loki. She had no idea that Loki was an infamous trickster, always pursuing his own agenda. He would certainly not let Thor know that he had it. Loki would keep the Tesseract for himself and use it when the time was right.

"Thank you." Rose said. "Good luck with all this."

Rose then walked back through the blue portal to her parallel Earth. The portal then closed behind her. The heroes continued to watch the destruction of Asgard and knew that they had to go soon. Loki hid the Tesseract in his cloak and resumed helping the Asgardians get to safety.

* * *

 _That's the end. Thank you for reading. This was the third and final story I plan on writing. I hope you enjoyed this series. I have loved writing "The Fight for Earth" stories. As you may be aware, I have started a spin-off series called "The Time of Heroes", which is a crossover between Doctor Who and Daredevil regarding keeping New York City safe from aliens and other threats. I will be writing the next story in that series "The Time of Heroes 2: Aliens of New York" very soon. It will be a crossover between Doctor Who and the Defenders, which will include the four Defenders (Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, and Iron Fist), four Doctors, four companions, and four alien species for a truly awesome story. I hope you'll check it out. Thank you so much again for reading this story. Please review and let me know what you think_


End file.
